Broken and Betrayed
by angeloflove214
Summary: Percy loves Annabeth. But she betrays him for two centuries. But he still loves her. Kronos allows her safety but Percy is in the hands of an old enemy. One who will not stop to hurt him. Who is it? Find out in the Broken and Betrayed. Rated M for torture methods. and FEEEELZ.
1. The Betrayer is Saved

Percy POV

"Hey, beautiful," I whispered in Annabeth's ear. She smiled and kissed me. I took a seat next to her. Oh yeah. It's lunchtime at school. Last day of school, YO! All the teachers are smiling, saying goodbye, off to the Arctic for all I know. Annabeth stiffened as I put my arm around her. I began to remove my arm when she relaxed.

"What's wrong?" I said, removing my arm. "Did I do something?"

"No! Percy it's not that.. It's just.." She looked me in the eyes. "I.. I'm going to Rome."

"What? For how long?!" Percy screamed.

"The whole summer.." She said guiltily. "BUT I was gonna ask if you.. wanted to come with me?"

"Yes!" Percy shouted. "I always wanted to go to Rome!"

"Be ready by tomorrow!" Annabeth said, getting up and sprinting home. It was a half day. I hurriedly went home, only to be reminded of my mom's death.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Sally was walking home from the grocery store. Percy was coming home from a party. He saw his mom, and rolled down the window._

 _"Hey mom!" Sally looked over. "Do you need a ride?" Sally smiled and crossed the street when a semi-truck hit her, coming from nowhere. The person didn't even stop to call person rolled right over her unconscious body, probably instantaneously killing her._

 _"Mom!" Percy screamed. He abandoned his car on the middle of the road to check on his mother. She had no pulse, and blood was spilling out of her body. Percy called 911 and cried the whole way to the hospital. He watched her receive surgery, refusing to leave her side. He held her cold, pale, and lifeless body's hand as they cut her open, and checked on her intestines._

 _"She might survive." A doctor told him. LIAR. Percy was holding his mothers hand when he heard the machine that checked her pulse flatlined._

 _He fell onto his knees, crying, and sobbing. His mother was dead._

 _-FLASHBACK END-_

Only Annabeth comforted me, sincerely.

I packed and went to sleep.

The next morning, I leapt out of bed and ran to Annabeth's house. She was leaving to go pick him up.

"I'm here!" He sing-songed. She gasped and ran into my arms. Mr. Chase smiled.

"Now guys, I'm not going with you, but I'm going to Florida so don't call or text. There will be a fee. Love you, dear!" Mr. Chase said, kissing his daughter.

-Rome-

"OOH! Let's go THERE!" Annabeth squealed, pointing to a stone building. I grudgingly followed her, after 10 and 1/2 hours of touring. She ran into the building, not even breaking a sweat. I panted when I got in there. The ground shook and Annabeth screamed. When I looked up, Annabeth was in a huge, gaping hole in the floor.

"Percy! This is the way to Tartarus!" She screamed. I lunged for her and she slipped. I grabbed her hand but fell in.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth.." I whispered. She smiled. Why-

"So, _Percy_ ," she said bitterly. I blinked at her, shocked. She twisted my body around, while we were free-falling through Tartarus. She brought a rope from her bag and tied my hands together.

"Annabeth? What-" She tied a gag around my mouth. I was so confused.

"Percy Jackson. I never loved you. I work for Kronos and Tartarus." She threw me onto land, from the air. I groaned, as I landed on my back. She chained my neck and pulled it. I stumbled up. She walked to the middle of Tartarus. Monsters were glaring, laughing, and mock-bowing to me.

"Hero of Olympus. Captured by a girl." One sneered. Annabeth tugged my chain and I fell to the ground. She kicked my ribs.

"Get up!" She shouted. A tear left my eyes and I looked down the rest of the way to the location. We finally reached a huge stone warehouse half the size of Manhattan. She threw the door open and led me in, bringing me to a huge room full of people chained to walls. In the middle was Kronos and Luke. Annabeth pushed me down to my knees. I collapsed, my hair hanging down. I stared at the floor.

"Perseus." Kronos boomed. I flinched but didn't look up. Annabeth tugged my chain and my head jerked up. I looked at Luke, pleading. He just sneered. I looked down again. Tug. This time, she kept pulling the chain back, choking me.

"Please.." I begged, trying to breathe.

"The hero begs." Kronos laughed. Annabeth loosened the grip. I tried to catch my breath.

"Boy, this is Tartarus. You will obey me here." Kronos said. I nodded, fearfully.

"You will refer to Luke, Annabeth, and I as Master, Mistress, Your Highness, Your Majesty, many other names. You will show us respect. Or else." I didn't move. He got up and walked over to me. He sliced my bonds. just leaving the chain around my neck.

"Got that?" He growled, kicking my rib cage, repeatedly. I nodded, holding my rib cage.

"Take him to his cell. Get comfortable, boy. That is your home." Kronos announced. I stood, afraid to stay in his presence any longer. Annabeth led me out, and threw me into a small cell. She chained my wrist to the back wall, and I closed, my eyes.

"Why, Annabeth? Why?" I whispered, I said, looking down. She looked at me, angry. She lifted, my chin and punched my cheek.

"What did Kronos say?" She said, bitterly. "Show me respect."

"Yes." I said. She kneed me in my stomach. "Your Highness." I added quickly.

"Annabeth?" I called. "I mean, Mistress." She smiled coldly.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Because nobody likes you. You are nothing. We are doing people a favor by kidnapping you and torturing you. Trust me. You're useless. You even killed your own mother. You are a horrible person, Perseus. No one needs you." She said, her eyes piercing. I blinked back tears. My mom died because of me. I killed my mom. She was right.

"Yes, Your Majesty." I said, quietly. "You are right. I am useless. I'm a murderer. I shouldn't.." I trailed off. "I should be dead." I whispered. She nodded firmly.

"You are a horrible, useless person, Perseus." Annabeth said. My heart broke. _I'm useless._

-"Training" (2 centuries later)-

Annabeth kicked my side. I groaned. She punched me, she cut me, she choked me, all for her training. My arms were tied to the ceiling and my feet chained to the floor. Every time I bent down, I stretched and it hurt like hell. Ironic, because I'm in hell. Too bad they gave me immortality

"HI-YAH!" She screamed, jumping up, spinning in the air, and kicking my face. She landed crouching. She hit the back of my knees and I bent over. Then, She kicked me where the sun don't shine. I screamed, while she finally finished, chopping my neck. I gasped for breath. Annabeth released me.

"You are doing great, Master Annabeth." I said, collapsing. She smiled coldly and grabbed the collar of my shirt. She dragged me to the throne room. Kronos was there, along with two other "special" guests. Polybotes and Oceanus. I gulped, but bowed to them and knelt in front of Kronos. He sneered.

"These are your healers and other torturers. Heal him." Kronos ordered. They splashed water over me. I was drenched but all my scars were gone.

"Thank you." I said, quietly.

"Torture him." Kronos ordered. I got up and stood in front of Kronos throne. I put my arms up but nope. They had other ideas. Oceanus grabbed my neck. I struggled to breathe but he was too strong. Polybotes snapped and a huge tank filled with water appeared. Oceanus dropped me in. Honestly I was thinking: _Um.. I can breathe underwater.. Stupid.._ But they weren't stupid. for the first minute or two I was just in there breathing fine. But Polybotes stuck his hand into the water. He made motions and green jets of poison shot out from his fingers. I gasped, trying to avoid it. I probably looked hilarious. Polybotes stuck his other hand in as well and the two hands of poison cornered me, then slowly seeped into me. It was a painful, long "death". They wouldn't kill me. I begged but apparently I'm immortal. I sank to the bottom of the tank.

"Oceanus! Your turn! Wow me," Kronos said. Oceanus stepped up, holding a vial of green gas. He attached a little chip to it and tossed it into the water. I watched curiously as he pressed a button and Greek Fire exploded all around the tank. It filled the tank and I started to sweat. I saw an Iris Message being connected and the Olympian Counsel appeared, along with Thalia and Nico. I smiled weakly and gasped as a purple jet of poison wrapped around me. It engulfed me, and I started to feel dizzy.

"Stop!" I heard my father shout.

"Let him go!" Nico said, angirly.

"Percy!" Thalia shouted.

"Annabeth?" Athena whispered. "Your hair! Your eyes.. they.. What happened to you? My dear daughter!"

"Nothing happened to me. I was always like this. Even the gods couldn't see my plan. Even YOU, the GODDESS OF WISDOM AND STRATEGY couldn't see my flawless plan." Annabeth sneered. "I am not your daughter. I am the goddess of Nightmares and Torture. My hair is dyed black at the tips to represent the end of someone's life, when I torture them. My nails are permanently black, and I think it looks wonderful. MY eyes.. the best part. When someone looks into my eyes, I can see their worst nightmare, and I give that to them. Except, everything is happening in real life too. So let's see... Ah! Percy!" She said, turning to me. I winced.

"Right now, Percy's biggest fear is.. me getting tortured by Tartarus?" Annabeth said. She glared at me, and used her molecular kinesis to fish me out of the water. I gasped for air and she towered over me.

"I- I- I-" I stuttered. She looked at me with a look that said _Explain or die_. I took a deep breath. "Maybe you torture me. Maybe you'll kill me. But this isn't you. I'm still in love with the Annabeth Chase that took a poisoned knife for me. The Annabeth Chase that told me I drooled in my sleep. The Annabeth Chase that held the sky. The Annabeth Chase that helped me with every single battle. The Annabeth Chase that I remembered after Hera took my memory. I am still in love with you, and I know you betrayed me. I know all the cuts I have, all the bruises, the fractures, the breaks, and the damage. I'm fully aware that the person I love gave them to me. But, if Kronos took his scythe and held it to your throat, telling me to choose who should die, you, my torturer and love, or me, I would choose me. I would do everything over again. I would get tortured again. I would die, and be resurrected, even if I have to be tortured. I would go through it all again, if I could save you." Then she did something I didn't expect. I thought she'd kiss me or something. But she did. She grabbed my face and kissed me. I gasped and kissed her back. I half expected her to move back and wipe her mouth. When we pulled away, she looked beautiful. She had a bright orange T-shirt, leggings, yellow combat boots, her eyes were sparkling gray and her nails were hot pink. And her hair.. they were the beautiful princess curls I came to love, no black, just soft blond curls. Kronos glared at us.

"You will pay, Perseus Jackson. I will kill you." He growled.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"Today."

"Whatever. Living or dying, I'm still in hell." I said.

"I will kill her." He said. My eyes narrowed.

"You will not." I growled.

"Oh, but I will." He advanced towards her and she was struggling in air. Like there were invisible forces holding her in place. I felt Polybotes grab me. Kronos grabbed her neck and pushed her into the wall. Her eyes bulged and she looked at me, helplessly.

"No!" I blurted. "Stop." He tightened his grip.

"No! Stop! I'll do anything!" I screamed. He let go of her neck and tossed her to the side.

"Really?" He smiled.

"Y-yeah." I said, gulping. He snapped and Annabeth was on Athena's lap on Olympus. Good. I sighed in relief.

"Here is your NEW torturer." Kronos announced. I looked away from Olympus.

"Hello dirtbag." A familiar voice said. I saw a fat man, not being able to walk in a straight line. Gabe.


	2. Being Controlled

**HEEEEELLOOOOO! Love you all blah blah blah! Get on with the story! But disclaimer!**

 **Me: I don't own PJO or any of their characters-**

 **Percy: She only owns the PLOT to KILL us!**

 **Annabeth: YEP! Our deaths will be her fault!**

 **Me: Shut up and lemme finish disclaimer..**

 **Annabeth: Actually, the correct grammatical term would be 'Shut up and let me finish the disclaimer..'**

 **Me: FIGHT ME!**

 **Annabeth: You say 'FIGHT ME!' a lot for a girl who is as skinny as a twig..**

 **Me: *punches Annabeth***

 **Annabeth: *passes out***

 **Me: Still wanna fight me? huh? HUH?**

 **Percy: Bruh did you just take down Annabae?!**

 **Me: Uhm..**

 **Me: All rights to Rick Riordan! Bye!**

 **Percy: Wait! I NEED TO HURT YOU!**

 **Me: Oh well.. *runs***

 **Percy: You little-**

* * *

Percy POV

It's not Gabe. It can't be Gabe.

"Hey punk!" the man said. It sounds like Gabe. "Remember me? Gabe?" It's Gabe. I internally screamed. Wait did I scream out loud.

"Yes, you did, punk!" Gabe said, joyously. "That scared of me?" I didn't reply.

"Get out everyone! Torture time for Mr. Jackson!" Gabe shouted. I shivered. Kronos was about to cut the Iris Message connection when Gabe stopped him.

"No, no," He said. "I want the Olympians to see their beloved hero be tortured." Kronos smiled and stood in the corner.

"Hm..." Gabe muttered. "AHA!" He quickly tied me to a chair. To weak to protest, I sat in the chair, firmly tied up. I looked down, my hair falling over my eyes. Suddenly, a sharp pain took over my arms. I looked up and found that Gabe had stuck two metal rods in my upper arms. He twisted them into place and I gasped in pain. I thought that was the torture. LOL NOPE! Gabe pressed the ends and my body started convulsing. Pain shot through my body and I screamed. After 5 seconds it stopped. He pressed the ends again, and this time it was longer. I smelled something burning, but my body was convulsing way too much. When it stopped, my eyes were in the back of my head. I blinked a few times, getting tears out, and adjusted my vision. Thalia was looking at me in horror, Nico looked scared, and Annabeth, who had woken up, was crying. I looked at my arms and saw burned skin on the edge of where the metal rods were. He pulled them out and I hissed.

"Not enough fun!" Gabe whined. I looked at him in terror. He cut the ropes and dragged me by my hair to the wall. He chained me up, my back facing my friends and my torturer. He ripped my shirt open and touched my bare, bruised back. He picked something up. Suddenly, there was a CRACK and pain. He was whipping me! I screamed. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Pain. Pain. Pain. After what felt like a million days, he dropped the whip. I was slumped against the wall, crying and my back bleeding. I collapsed as he unchained me. He pointed me to a cage, a DOG CAGE,and I shook my head. He narrowed his eyes.

"That's cute.." Gabe whispered in my ear. "You think you have a choice!" He grabbed my hair and threw me inside. I groaned in pain. When I was inside, he shut it, and locked it. I huddled up, in one corner, shivering and crying. He disconnected the IM and I went to sleep. That only brought nightmares.

 _PERCY'S DREAM (NIGHTMARE)_

 _I was back in my cell. I was huddled up in a thin blanket. Annabeth banged the door open. She was still evil, this time. She threw my blanket out the door. She turned into Gabe. Endless torture. He whipped me again, and my body was shaking, in effort to stand. Then, my arms were in pain. I saw the metal rods sticking out of my arms. He pressed the sides and my body convulsed, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. This time, he wouldn't stop. After about a minute, he stopped it. He examined my face. I threw up, but unluckily it was on his face. I widened my eyes as he glared at me._

 _"Please.. Gabe, please.." I begged. Gabe ignored me. He chained me against the wall and whipped me. Beer bottles were thrown at my head and my back was pretty much a zig-zagged puzzle of scars. I screamed until my voice was gone._

 _"Stop!" I screamed, hoarsely. "Gabe! Stop! Please stop!"_

 _"Sure thing," he said sarcastically. Crack! Pain._

 _"Please.. Stop.." I said, falling unconscious._

"Hey PUNK!" I felt a blow to my ribcage. I groaned and looked up at Gabe from my cage. "More torture!" He opened my cage door and I crawled out. He kicked my back and I collapsed. He grabbed my arms and dragged me to the wall. As he chained me, I heard him singing a faint tune. But it was a quieter, more creepy tune.

 _"I've got no strings, to hold me down, to make me fret, to make me frown."_ I stared at Gabe. _"I've got no strings on me."_

"Hey, dumbass," he said. I flinched. "If you can guess your punishment, you don't have to go through it!" I thought hard.

"Do you know your punishment?" Gabe asked, punching my stomach. "Do you?" He repeated when I gave no reply.

"No, I don't know," I said, hopelessly. He shook his head, disdainfully. Gabe took out a huge needle. It was 5 times bigger than it should have been and as thick as a pencil. **(A/N This isn't my idea. I saw it on ThatNerdFromSchool** **'s account and I thought it'd be cool for torture and stuff)** Then he picked up a fishing pole string thingy and tied it to the loop of the needle. Suddenly it clicked. _I've got no strings on me._ Nonononononono..

"Gabe, no!" I screamed.

" _No strings on me."_ He stabbed the needle into my lower wrist. I grit my teeth. He grabbed the end of the needle and pulled the string through. He left a long piece of string hanging. I screamed as the string scraped my nerves. He kept looping it through, up my arm, on my upper back, by my shoulder blades, and down my other arm, like he was sewing me together. I breathed heavily. He tied the ends to a metal pole, and it hit me. The strings on the pole, reminded me of a puppet. He was turning me into a puppet.

"Gabe! No!" I screamed. "You can't control me! Please don't control me!" He shrugged and started on my right leg. He laced it through, and tied the string to make sure it stayed. He got another metal pole and tied the ends of the string to the pole. He tossed the pole aside, pulling my leg, awkwardly with it. He did my left leg and tied the ends of the string to the pole. I screamed in pain as he tugged the poles. I watched as he strapped a metal belt around my lower torso and put a metal neck brace on my neck. He then got a still molding piece of metal and melted it onto the belt, making the metal went in between my legs making sure that I couldn't close my legs. Then he attached a pole to the belt and tugged it. I screamed and arced my back as it I shifted uncomfortably and he laid me down on the ground, unchaining me from the wall. I screamed as he took the poles, making me do an awkward dance.

"Lord Kronos!" Gabe sing-songed. Kronos banged the door open and walked in, pleased to find me in pain. I glared at him and he took the pole from Gabe and jumped into the air. I flew up with him, and he pulled the poles, making me dance, PAINFULLY, might I add. It felt like my arms, muscles, and nerves were ripping apart for the next 3 hours. Kronos gave Gabe the power to fly up for 3 hours so they could torture me in the air. I closed my eyes, feeling pain, everywhere. Oh and the neck brace? Yeah that was so they could take a break for 5 minutes while leaving me hanging to a magnet in the ceiling. The poles were all attracted to it but the metal brace wasn't. I was getting the atomic wedgie while they were laughing their stupid asses off. When they walked in, only Gabe came up, I was screaming too loudly to see what Kronos was doing. suddenly, Gabe stopped. I panted heavily and adjusted my vision. He brought me back to the ground. I heard screaming and crying. But it wasn't me. It was the Iris Message that Kronos had set up. It had the Olympians, Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter. Annabeth, who had been eating, her eyes already red and puffy from crying, had dropped her fork and spit out her food. She screamed so loudly, I'm pretty sure Camp Jupiter didn't need and Iris Message to hear it. I winced.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I said, weakly. "How you doing? I'm doing great! Don't worry about me, I'm fine!"

"Percy.." She whispered, a tear rolling down her chin. I swallowed and managed a weak smile.

"Percy.." Her voice cracked. "What.. what did they do to you?" I glanced at my arms and legs, and I cracked. Tears were brimming in my eyes. I saw her heartbroken face and I couldn't hold them at bay anymore. I let them fall, wanting to embrace her. I wanted to feel her arms around me, allowing me to cry into her shoulder. But I couldn't. My heart shattered. I looked into her eyes and she felt to same way. Kronos spoke.

"I will be generous and let someone take his place!" He boomed. "Any volunteers?" I saw many hands going up, people stepping forward, saying they would. Annabeth, Reyna, Hylla, Artemis, Poseidon, Athena! Apollo, Zeus, Hestia, all the Olympian counsel. My friends, Piper, Leo, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Katie, and other people. Kronos turned to me.

"But, he," Kronos said, "has to be willing to switch."

"Percy.. Please let me switch with you.." Annabeth said.

"Are you willing?" Kronos asked. I shook my head.

"No. Never. No way. Sorry, Annabeth. Never." I said, flatly.

Kronos smiled coldly at the Iris Message.

"The boy says no."

Kronos bent to pick up the pole coming from my hip. He yanked it up, and grabbed the other poles. I screamed. Annabeth sobbed into Thalia's shoulder. He made me dance my way up, with the sounds of my screaming. At the highest point, He motioned for Gabe to come up. Gabe untangled the poles and held the ones that were connected to my arms. Kronos grabbed the pole connecting to my legs.

"THREE!" Kronos shouted. They both pulled, Gabe pulling up, Kronos pulling down. Earsplitting screams echoed around the room, the throne room, the pavilion and the forum. Gabe took out a knife, traced it down my back, before stabbing it in the middle. I screamed again. Then Kronos pulled the knife out and yanked out the thread from my leg. Another scream. Gabe was holing me up with the metal pole, having taken off the neck brace and belt. Gabe took of his belt. My eyes widened. Is he.. is he going to rape me? He ripped my shirt and threw it to the ground. I hung in the air as he whipped my back, several times. Finally, he put his belt back on. Sadly, he let go of the pole. I was free-falling to the ground and I heard collective gasps. I thudded to the floor, the wind knocked out of me, and my right leg broken in two places. I panted heavily and closed my eyes.

"I've got no strings to hold me down," Gabe said, in my ear.

"But you do," Kronos said, laughing. I saw Annabeth's heartbroken face before I went unconscious.


	3. Bargaining with Devils

**I FEEL LIKE AN ABSOLUTE JERK OH MY GOD I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE 6 MONTHS! OH MY GOD I MADE This CHAPTER EXTRA SPECIAL FOR YOU GUYS IM SO F*CKING SORRY!**

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Percy.." I cried out, with a raspy voice. His hurt face was etched into my mind. i could still see the open wounds that were pressed against the metal of the cage. I cut the Iris Message, not being able to see his face anymore. He was unconscious and Kronos and Gabe were laughing at his broken body.

"My son.." Poseidon whispered, shaking his head.

"Poor child," my mother sighed.

"Did you.. did you just pity _Percy_?" I asked, my head snapping towards her. Poseidon seemed a bit shocked as well.

"He's being tortured into insanity! The only thing keeping him sane is-" She stopped.

"What? What's keeping him sane?" Poseidon urged. My mother looked at me.

"Me." I said, quietly. "I tortured him for _two centuries_ and _I'm_ the one keeping him sane."

"Oh." Poseidon whispered.

"The kid needs some backbone." Ares shrugged. Poseidon glared at him. Ares didn't even flinch.

"Is it not having 'backbone' to fight a.." I paused, smiling smugly, "..a _war god_ who has _millenia_ to train and.. _defeating_ the said war god?" I glowered at Ares.

"That kid, who is being tortured right now, is the _love of my life_." I said, my voice scarily calm. "He has given everything to you gods. You insufferable gods who don't know how to say a fucking thank you! We are being trained to be heroes when there's a tragedic death waiting for us. And one slip up with a god, will earn us Asphodel! We gave our whole lives to protecting your worthless butts! Do you want to know what it feels like to make one slip up and be punished for it? You need to learn. Because of Ares, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter will no longer aid the gods in their trouble. Guess who gave me this idea, _Lord Ares_. Your very own daughter, Clarisse, who gave her life to fighting for you guys. And you let her die! She was only 21! You let her get killed."

"Annabeth.." My mother's voice was quiet. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Oh, please. You have a war god, a strategy goddess, and the rest of the Olympian Counsel who are fully capable of fighting." Ares scoffed. "We don't need the heroes. They would be too weak anyways."

"Weak?" I growled. Ares smirked.

"Lord Zeus." I called. He turned his shocked gaze towards me.

"Arrange a duel." I announced.

"Between whom, may I ask?"

"Between Lord Ares and I. If he won't respect us as heroes, he needs to know what we can do."

"My dear-" My mother began.

"Mom. Percy is dying. All of my friends hate me, except Thalia and Nico. I need to be able to fight if the time comes. Who better to practice on than the war god himself?"

" _Practice on_?" Ares boomed. I heard Apollo hide a snicker with a cough. Artemis looked at me with pride shimmering through her eyes. My mother looked at me with an even prouder smile.

"Yeah, you know. Being a goddess really taught me some strategies."

"I will not fight you. It's a waste of my time." He said, cleaning out his nails with a sharp dagger.

"Of course. Wait." I paused. "Are you scared? Are you scared to fight me? A _girl_!" I burst out with forced laughter. His eyes burned. Literally.

"Father, our duel will be tomorrow night at 6." He said. Zeus glanced at me hesitantly. He then walked over to Poseidon. They turned their backs on us and began whispering quietly. Poseidon boomed with laughter and then turned to face us. Chuckling, he sat back down at his throne and watched Zeus come over and tell us what would be happening.

"Annabeth, if you win, there will be a prize. We can't tell you yet, because that defeats the purpose of the surprise. But, it has something to do with Percy."

"Percy? You mean, you're going to save him? Can't you just like teleport him out?" I asked desperately.

"That's beyond our powers. But if you win, you'll find out." Poseidon cut in.

"Ares, if you win, you have the right to hurt her any way you want but nothing that will lead to death or physical pain." Zeus said. He looked at me, dubiously, and sat at his throne.

"You each have your choice of trainers. So, Annabeth, who is your choice?"

"I will give Lord Ares the courtesy of choosing first." I replied.

"Okay. And, trainers, you have to help them. Athena, if Ares chooses you, you must help him defeat your daughter. Also, no more than four trainers. Understood?" They nodded.

"I choose.. Athena.. and you, Father."

"You have two more trainers to choose, if you wish, Lord Ares." I said, politely.

"Please, I'm a war god. Two trainers is fine for me."

"But, I'm not, so I'll take up all four offers. Thalia, Nico, Poseidon, and Artemis."

And that is how I began to fight a war god, while my best friend and love of my life was being tortured in Tartarus.

* * *

Percy POV

Breathe, Percy. Breathe, I thought. I woke up and noticed immediately that I was in a dark room. Not even like dim lights but it was totally black. I couldn't see a thing. I blinked a few times, and realized how stupid I was. You're blindfolded, you idiot. I thought. I felt my sore back pressing against a wooden chair with my entire body wrapped in ropes. Like literally. I couldn't move my arms or legs at all and my feet were tied to a sharp wooden edge. So, Kronos basically wrapped me in ropes, then wrapped my tied up body to a chair. He's getting pretty creative, althought it's not like I could move. He could put me in the elevator of the Empire State Building and I wouldn't be able to press a goddamn button.

I froze. Where are Kronos and Gabe anyways?

"Hello?" I called out shakily.

"It's me. I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet. To go over everything. They say time's supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing." A soft, angelic voice broke out into the song, quietly. A familiar voice.

"Calypso?"

"Perseus Jackson. I'm finally free. My husband Leo is not here at the moment, so now I'm free to do to you as I please."

"You and Leo got married? Aw, man. That's great! He's a lucky guy."

"We love each other very much."

"Uh, Calypso?" I swallowed.

"Perseus."

"Could you, uh, take off my blindfold? And untie me?"

"I can remove your blindfold but I was told not to untie you." I felt her fingers against my head as she slipped the blindfold off. I blinked and realized the room was very bright, the blindfold was on way too tight.

"Are you here to help me?" I asked quietly.

"No." She said. My heart sank.

"But you're on the good side! You married Leo! And-and I'm so sorry." I said uselessly.

"You realize that your apology and protests are insignificant, right?" She said, her eyebrows raised. I nodded and looked at the floor.

"Okay, so I'm here. Might as well be kneeling at your feet. What are you going to do? I've seen it all these two centuries." I spat.

"Two centuries?"

"Time works differently in Tartarus."

"You look so young, Perseus."

"They made me immortal just to be able to torture me."

"Oh."

"So, go on. Just get it over with." I muttered.

"I'm sorry, Perseus. I have to leave."

"Wait! You're leaving?"

"I cannot stay here much longer."

"If you don't do it they'll make Oceanus or Polybotes do it. Spare me some pain?"

"I'm truly sorry. I must leave."

"Goodbye, Calypso. Tell Leo I miss him and he was an awesome friend."

"Was?"

"I'm going to die here. Look into my eyes and look for hope."

"Your eyes are empty."

"My eyes are broken."

"Percy-"

"Goodbye, Calypso. Please-please tell Annabeth I love her so much and that I'm so sorry." My voice cracked with emotion.

"Goodbye, Percy. I promise, I will tell her. I swear on the River Styx." I heard the faint roll of thunder. I nodded, and looked away, tears forming at my eyes.

"Aw, the boy cries!" Kronos mocked. I stayed silent, my eyes fixed on my lap. A tear dripped down and splattered on the ropes.

"Please." I begged. "I can't do this anymore. Just kill me, Kronos. Please just kill me."

"Hush, now. Can't do that. If I did, I might have to snatch someone else from your life. Unless, you want that-?"

"No! I got it. I understand. Don't hurt anyone else." I blurted desperately.

He smiled cruelly.

"Lord Kronos, I know you are cruel and heartless, but I'm dying. I have a mere wish. I just want to see my mother's spirit. Negotiate with Hades or something, please. I need to see my mother again. Please." My voice cracked.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, as you said, I'm cruel and heartless. These ropes have special qualities. They burn." He snapped his fingers and the ropes turned red. They burned into my skin, and I hissed in pain as they touched untreated wounds.

"How-how long?" I choked out.

"30 minutes, on and off. 30 minutes on, then 30 minutes off, and you get the point."

"How many times?"

"As long as it takes my son to let me bring your mother here."

"No! No, I can't let my mom see me like this. Just for that time, heal me, and do it all again. I just need to see my mom and I want her spirit to see my happy."

He exited the room without another word. _Mom.. I miss you so much. If I could have one wish in the world, it would be for us to be a normal family again. Before the torture. Before the accident. Before the pain. The life full of happiness. The life full of love. The life when I could_ hope.

* * *

 **There's Chapter, uh, 3? Yeah. Sorry for not updating I'm such a jerk. I'll try to update more often, but in the meantime, I have a Wattpad account! I have one story so please read! I'm updating every Sunday, or atleast I'm trying. Bye!**


	4. You Gave Me the Hope I Desperately Need

See? I'm tryna update regularly!

* * *

Percy POV

My skin was burning hot. Literally. I could not have hated Hades' stubbornness more. Ugh. This has been going on for two days. I was sweating like crazy and I only ate some stale bread. I was in solitary confinement 23 hours a day and I couldn't even sleep. Every time I dozed off the ropes burned and I was awake again.

"Kronos? Anyone?" I shouted. The ropes pulled tighter and I hissed in pain. My black hair was matted to my forehead and I was drenched in sweat.

"Please? Help!" I screamed. I panted heavily.

"My son has been very hard to negotiate with, but here is your mother." Kronos' voice boomed.

"No! She can't-"

"Percy! Oh my god! Are you okay?" Her spirit floated over and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Did you- Are you in Elysium?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Percy! You're hurt everywhere, oh my poor baby!"

"Mom, I-" The roped glowed a brighter red. I threw my head back and screamed.

"Kronos! My mom is here just for now untie these goddamn ropes!" I screamed.

"I didn't hear a please."

"Please untie these ropes." I shouted as the ropes squeezed even tighter. I heard an exasperated sigh. The ropes loosened and unraveled around me.

"Mom.." I said, collapsing on the floor.

"Percy, your back!"

"It's fine, really."

"Who did this to you?" She demanded. "Kronos? Because I'm about to kill him with my undead hands-"

"No, actually. It- it wasn't Kronos."

"Who was it?"

"That's not important. Mom, I only get to see you for a bit, and I need to tell you something."

"It's the most important thing in the world- Oh, fine." She relented.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that you died. I-I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Oh, honey-"

"Mom, you died the second that truck hit you. I didn't even get to say I love you or that I'm sorry. Mom, I missed you so, so much." I said, tears forming at my eyes.

"Mom, I just needed to see your face- I- I needed some strength. Annabeth is waiting for me in Olympus and I don't even know what to do anymore. I want to get back to her and have someone to hold me, but I don't know if I can." My voice cracked. I finally looked her in the eyes. She gasped.

"Your eyes!"

"I know.." I said miserably.

"No, you- this isn't the Percy I know, and I wanna know why and I wanna know how." She demanded.

"Mom, I can't-"

"Who did this to you?"

"Go ahead, Percy, tell Sally." Gabe's voice boomed. I flinched and my mom's eyes widened.

"Gabe did this to you?" She shouted, outraged.

"Hi, sweetcheeks." He stepped out from the shadows. "Too bad you can't kill me again."

"Gabriel Ugliano! How could you?" My mom screamed hysterically.

"Easily. Your son has been very obedient."

"I have not!"

"He's right, Sally. He hasn't been obedient, he's been weak! For the two centuries he'd been in Tartarus.."

"Two centuries? He was being tortured for two centuries?"

"Kronos! You! I hate you!" I screamed. This was what I wanted to avoid. I wanted my mom to see her happy, healthy son. Not a weak, hurt son.

"Aw, it's a shame I can't touch that ass of yours, Sally." Gabe cooed. I growled and jumped to my feet, dizzily. Gabe waved his hand and chains sprung from the walls and wrapped around my wrists. I fought but I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

"Gabe, please. He's a child! He can't take this!" My mom begged. I looked away. This was the last thing I wanted to see. The last thing I wanted to see was her begging Gabe.

"Sally, are you saying you'd take this pain from him?" Gabe asked.

"Yes." My mom said, not missing a beat.

"No!" I screamed. I yanked against the chains that were restraining me. "Stop! No! Get away from her!"

"Sorry, Sally. The boy is in desperate need of some discipline." Gabe said, mischievously.

"I'm sorry, mom. And I love you so much. Bye, mom! I love you!" I shouted as Kronos grabbed her arm. I wish I could hold her. Stupid Titans. I thought.

"Now, you were very disrespectful to me, earlier." Kronos said, entering the room. But seeing my mother gave me a surge of strength.

"You disrespected me for two centuries!" I reminded.

"Ah, he's got a smart mouth. Gotta fix that.." Kronos waved his hand and the hem of my shorts ripped off and tied itself around my mouth tightly.

"UH HAY OU!" I tried to scream.

"Desperate discipline." Gabe said, shaking his head.

"Maybe, you need to see a friend get tortured? Yes, how about, for everything you do wrong, we torture a friend!" Kronos grinned.

I shook my head vigorously.

"Oh, what's that I hear? Yes? Oh, dear, well, here she is!" Kronos waved his hand again and the doors slammed open and there she was, being dragged in wrapped in chains.

"Percy!" She shouted. I froze when I saw her tears. Annabeth.

I shook my head, looking at Kronos with pleading eyes. But the titan lord is not merciful.

"She will be punished right in front of you. For your actions today."

"Percy, you're hurt!" Annabeth shouted. Kronos strapped her down to a table and cut off the chains. Her arms were cuffed above her head and he legs were stretched out.

I'm sorry, Annabeth. I thought, desperately wanting to hug her.

"Oh, what's this?" Kronos said, fingering a huge hole in her tank top. He yanked at the hole and ripped the whole side open. He unsheathed his dagger and stuck it up the other side of her shirt. He pressed the tank top against the dagger and it ripped open, leaving a trail of blood down her side. She winced and bit her lip.

"Percy! I-" Annabeth was cut off by Gabe smashing his lips onto hers. My eyes burned with hate. Annabeth squirmed desperately but her grabbed her hair and yanked it. I saw tears leaking from her eyes and he bit her lip and pressed her head into the metal table. I screamed in protest but Kronos smirked. He twirled the knife and cut her shorts. Oh my gods, he's undressing her. Kronos slit her bra and underwear, then stepped back. He walked over to me and changed the dagger to Backbiter. He held the deadly weapon against my throat. He ripped off my gag.

"One more sound, and I kill her and you, after, Gabe has his pleasure time."

"If I don't speak, what will happen?" I asked quietly.

"Gabe has his pleasure time while you watch. But neither of you die." Fuck.

"Please-" I felt the powerful aura of the cold blade come closer to my neck.

Annabeth screamed and moved her arm violently. Her elbow hit Gabe across the cheek. Gabe stood up straight, examining her ripped clothing. Kronos sighed and waved his hands again. More cuffs appeared, firmly holding her in place. 3 cuffs held her arms down to the table, while 3 cuffs held her legs in place.

"Oh, damn." He said, loudly. "It's a very nice body you have." I glared at Gabe and began to open my mouth. Kronos' blade finally touched my skin. I felt a sharp pain in the middle of my neck and trickles of warm blood escaped from the tiny cut.

"I'm warning you now, Jackson." He growled. Gabe trailed his fat fingers down her torso and when he reached the ends of the tank top, ran his hands back up to her chest and pressed down while cutting off the straps of her tank top. She squirmed and I heard her muffled cries of pain.

"Stop.." I whispered. Kronos removed his weapon from my neck and laughed. He stood with his back leaning against the wall. Please, I'll do anything. I mouthed. He shook his head, chuckling with dark laughter. Gabe trailed his fingers around the edges of her underwear. He hooked the sides onto his pointer fingers and pulled the painfully up. I winced, just imagining the pain. Gabe had pulled them almost up to her bra when he suddenly let go and I heard the snap of them hit her skin. Her muffled screams made me pull against my restraints even harder. He laughed at our pain and carelessly cut off her underwear. She screamed, not bothering to hide her pain as he cut the sides of her legs. He balled up the underwear and threw it under the table. He cut the straps of her sports bra slipped his hands into her bra. He closed his eyes and began massaging her roughly.

"Get your hands off of her!" I screamed desperately.

"Get your filthy- slimy- rotten- dirty- hands off of her!" I screamed as my voice broke into a sob. I tugged against the chains desperately, almost dislocating my shoulder. Gabe only laughed as he cut her bra completely off. She screamed again as he gave her a deep cut in her stomach, right below her.. chest.. area.. When she opened her mouth, Gabe immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out an open clamp. He hooked his fingers into her mouth and stuck the clamp in. He reached under the table, and took out her underwear. He shoved it into her mouth and took out the clamp. Gabe left the clamp on the side of the table and called someone in. Luke. Ugh. I hate my life.

"Annabeth, damn, fine body, babe." Luke said, whistling. Annabeth's face turned red and she squirmed.

"Luke, I swear! Touch her and I'll kill you!" I shouted desperately. He laughed loudly and walked over to me. He tugged at my restraints.

"I doubt it." He sneered. I growled, tugging desperately at my chains.

"Kronos, I got it! Okay! I won't act out as long as you stop this right now, please." I said, whipping around to face the titan lord.

"I'm not merciful, Jackson." He said, shrugging.

"I should be being punished, not her!" I pleaded.

"Aw, he's begging." Luke said, grabbing my chin and making me face him.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, trying to rip out of his grasp.

"Listen, Jackson." Luke growled, slamming me painfully into the wall.

"I will get the same respect you give Gabe and Kronos." He muttered darkly. "Clear?"

I gave a slight nod.

"What are you going to do with Annabeth?" I whispered, swallowing.

His expression softened a tiny bit.

"I'm not gonna hurt her." I sighed quietly in relief.

"Then what..?" I trailed off. He handed his phone to Kronos.

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Annabeth, do you wish to be free?" Luke smirked. Her muffled reply probably said 'duh you idiot'. He freed her and handed her a dagger.

"One on one combat practice my dear? For old times' sake?"

She spat out the underwear gag.

"This is the biggest mistake of your life." Annabeth growled. She snatched the dagger and readied her stance. She was fully naked and holding a dagger, and damn, she looked scary. I would've pissed my pants and run off screaming for my mom- er Chiron or my dad. A pro-wrestler would've been crying for his mama. All in all, she was pretty damn scary. And pretty. Like a barbarian princess.. Weird thoughts, okay, moving on. Here's the thing: Annabeth's an amazing fighter. Like, she beats everyone at camp. But, Luke is better than her by a landslide. He could probably easily beat Ares in a combat battle. Here's another thing, he was on the ground, dodging stabs. And while his face looked fearful, his eyes were full of dark humor. He met my eyes and then Kronos' eyes. I realized what was happening a second before it happened.

"No!" I shouted. It all clicked into place. Luke was on the ground, the perfect place to sweep his legs under hers and knock her to her feet. Annabeth was focused on hurting Luke. Kronos had Luke's phone. Luke was stronger than Annabeth, and that would be the perfect time to-

Then, it happened. Kronos lazily began taking pictures, pressing the camera button down. Luke swept her off her feet and she hit the ground, dazed. Annabeth's dagger flew out of her hands and Luke caught it. He swiftly pulled her up, holding the dagger to her neck. Gabe waved his hand and a messy bed replaced the table. Luke threw the dagger while he was jumping onto the bed, making it graze my ear before it slammed into the wall with a low vibration. He showed Annabeth another dagger, and whispered in her ear. She glared at the floor and Luke cut off his shirt. He threw his shirt on the floor and flung his leg over Annabeth's waist, pulling her down onto the bed. He grabbed her hair, forcefully yanking, and smashed his lips onto hers. Her wounds faded. I could hear a quiet whimper from Annabeth, and I looked at Kronos. From anyone else's point of view, Luke and Annabeth had sex. Oh gods. Luke pulled away, looking very pleased. He snapped and a thin lacy nightgown appeared on her body. Then, he snapped again and regular clothes appeared on her body. Kronos stopped taking pictures and tossed the phone to Luke. Smirking, Luke went through the photos. He picked out a few and showed them to me. Annabeth wearing the lace, looking at Luke, but from this angle, it looked like she was talking to him in whispers. Another one showed the made up sex scene, and another one showed Annabeth, who was jumping on Luke, fully naked. Then, another one. Annabeth's fearful eyes as Luke held the dagger to her chin. Luke bound Annabeth's wrists and ankles, then stuffed her mouth with a gag. He showed her the photos, and her stormy grey eyes were a mix between rage, pain, and fear. She shook her head vigorously.

"I'm not sending these, but if they do leak, it's because Percy did something wrong. Killing two birds with one stone, huh?" Luke sneered. He pulled Annabeth to her feet, and pushed her over. She tripped, then caught herself in plank position.

"What? Annabeth can't walk anymore? That sore?" He asked. He, Kronos, and Gabe guffawed with laughter. A strand of hair fell out of her ponytail as she pushed herself into a kneeling position, then standing up. She stood still, looking at Luke expectantly. He sighed and rolled his eyes, but carried her over to me. She raised her wrists and checked the firmness of the dagger. It wouldn't budge. She brought her bound wrists down on the dagger, and sliced it free. She spat the gag out and untied her ankles.

"Percy!" She sobbed, and flung her arms over my shoulders. I melted into her embrace, a longing feeling I haven't felt in a long time. Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes and I wrapped my arms around her, still bound in chains. She tugged at my chains, then the dagger, desperately.

"I know." I whispered. She broke into a sob, a heartbroken sob, and cried into my shoulder.

"I missed you so much." She whispered.

"I missed you, too. More than you could imagine. How did you get here, my love?" I asked. She gave a quiet smile.

"I fought Ares, and I won. They let me try and save you, but I miserably failed."

"Trust me, you saved me. You're the only reason I'm still sane and alive."

"I miss you so much." She cried, leaning her head into my chest. I glanced at Kronos and Luke with sad eyes.

"I wish I could change that. I missed you so much, too, Wise Girl." I said, looking back at her watery eyes. "I love you so much."

"But you have to go." I said, quietly.

"What?" She stepped back.

"Annabeth, if you stay, they'll hurt you and use you to make me obey them. Go back to Olympus, where it's safely guarded. Remember me and I'll remember you. But, please don't make me see you in pain."

"But, Percy, by me being away from you, it's killing me. I want nothing more than to stay by your side everywhere. Nothing more. Don't make me leave." She said, looking into my eyes.

"I wish I could stay with you, too. But I need you to be able to live. Tell my father and my friends that I'm okay. I know it's only been two years in the mortal world. They're still alive. Tell them I'm okay. Tell them to keep hoping. As long as I have you guys, I won't die. I won't. But if Kronos has you here, he knows he'll have me to bend to his will."

"Percy-"

"Please." I said, desperately.

"Percy-"

"Annabeth, I love you so much. I'll see you in the mortal world again. I promise. I-I love you." My voice cracked with emotion. I gave her a kiss on the lips, and hugging her tightly.

"Will she be staying?" Luke asked, in a challenging tone.

"No. Don't hurt her- just let her go. I learned my lesson." My voice sounded raspy, as if it were hard to say those words. And it was hard. It killed me to say those words.

"Have a safe journey, Annabeth." Luke said.

"Wait!" She shouted. She slammed me into the wall, and kissed me hard, and cried a few more tears into my shirt.

"I love you, too. I have something to tell you. I-"

"No. Don't tell me. Wait until I'm out of here. Let me have something to look forward to." I whispered, kissing her neck. She nodded, and tiptoed to kiss my lips lightly. I grasped her hand, and watched as she dissolved. I slumped back into the wall, sitting on the floor, my knees curled into my chest. My arms were hanging over my head, and I lowered my head. Then, I cried. I cried all the tears I tried, and failed, to keep at bay while she was here. A hand roughly pulled me up, and sliced the chains off. I weakly followed Luke and Kronos, my lips trembling as tears spilled from my eyes. They threw me in a room and slammed the jail door shut. The barred room was in the middle of many cells, all with prisoners. Their eyes watched my every move, so I curled up on the floor, shivering.

"Jackson!" I lazily looked up, and saw Luke twirling handcuffs in his hand. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"And here I thought I might be able to have free hands." I muttered to him. His eyes narrowed.

"Either stick your hands out, or I'll come in and beat you." He growled. I pushed myself to my feet, my whole body aching. I stuck my hands out between the bars and he snapped the handcuffs unto my wrist. I pulled my hands back in, uncomfortably flexing my joints.

"Can I sleep now?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're waking you up bright and early."

"I expected nothing less." I groaned. He studied me carefully, looking at my slumped posture, my weary expression, my scar covered body, and he smiled wickedly.

"Night, Jackson. Don't let the dream bugs bite." I was already half asleep. He laughed, kicking the door, jolting me awake.

"Yeah, yeah." I yawned. I lay on the cold floor, somehow drifting off to sleep. Yeah, I had dreams. But I wish those dreams were real. Annabeth appeared in my dreams. It was our wedding. I cried when I saw her. She looked pretty, gorgeous, and beautiful. That was the only thought that kept me alive through the next day. She's my only hope.

* * *

 **3425 WORDS!**


	5. Everyone Says No, But I Say Do It

**Disclaimer:**

 **Percy: Ouch ouch ouch ouch.**

 **Me: *sweetly* What's wrong?**

 **Percy: *glares* Go to Tartarus.**

 **Me: You mean where you are right now?**

 **Percy: *murderous glares* I'm gonna kill you.**

 **Me: Not if I kill you first!**

 **Percy: You wouldn't kill me. You love me.**

 **Me: *scoffs* No.**

 **Percy: Yes.**

 **Me: NO!**

 **Percy: YES!**

 **Me: Why would I like you?**

 **Percy: Because.. *flips hair* *makes sunglasses appear out of thin air* *puts on sunglasses* I'm Persassy Jackson.**

 **Me: …**

 **Perc-PERSASSY: I know you love me. I know you care.**

 **Me: All I care about right now is you doing that disclaimer.**

 **PERSASSY: Okay. This torturing, evil, conniving BITCH owns the storyline not the characters unless she made them up. All Rights Reserved for Rick Riordan.**

 **Me: Thanks.**

 **PERSASSY: Go die.**

 **Me: Wait, how did you hack and change all your profile names I never wrote PERSASSY.**

 **Percy: *shrugs* sorry I gotta go get tortured now.**

 **Me: Also, be warned that there are some graphic, abusive scenes in this chapter. Sexual abuse also.**

 **PERSASSY: WHAT?!**

 **Me: Have fun! :)**

 **PERSASSY: I'm gonna kill you! :-(**

 **Me: Shoo. Bye. Leave. Go. Bye. Also, to my wonderful readers, enjoy the story.**

I awoke to banging on my cell door. I groggily got up, aching all over.

"Kronos, what a beautiful thing to see first thing in the morning." I muttered, shakily pulling myself up with the bars.

"You know, it's very uncomfortable to have these handcuffs on. Usually, these are used when people do wrong. What did I do wrong?" I babbled.

"You destroyed me and my brethren."

"I was protecting humans."

"Silence, Jackson, or I will sew your mouth together." He warned. I opened my mouth, but he gave me an icy glare. I sighed and quietly went to the door. He unlocked it and pulled me out with my shoulder. I hissed in pain when he twisted his grip, stretching open wounds.

"Where's he?" Luke's voice called.

Kronos pushed me into a room and shut the door.

"Right here." I sighed.

"Oh, good." Luke smirked.

"Okay, two centuries I was here. I doubt there's another torture method you could use against me." I leaned against the wall for support.

"Any one of those will instantly make you fall. But, the method I used yesterday seemed pretty effective." My eyes widened.

"I still have those pictures.." He said, with a sly grin.

"Fine, okay. What do you want?" I said quickly.

"I need you to lie still while I inject you with a needle."

"What?!"

"Oh, if you don't want me to I can just-"

"No!" I took a sharp breath. "F-fine." He pointed to the floor and put his knee on my back, He held my hair, painfully, I might add. There was a sharp pain in my neck and he got off my back. I rolled onto my back and looked at him in pain.

"Wh-what was that?" I gasped out.

"Goodbye, Jackson."

The world spun into black.

"My lord, Jackson is a very good fighter. He fought Ares at the age of 12, and won. He defeated the Minotaur and his army, practically single-handedly." Luke said.

"Are you sure about this?" Kronos sighed.

"Once I give him this injection, he will be under our command." Luke said, firmly.

"Who gave that to you?" Kronos questioned.

"The Bargain Lords."

"You bargained with the lords of demons?!" Kronos shrieked.

"Yes, but they are still Kindly Ones."

"Furies or not, there would have been a price. What was that price?" Kronos demanded.

"I had to give them my phone. They erased the pictures from everywhere. It's no longer possible to get." Luke said, quietly.

He was bluffing to me! And I listened! I thought.

"I must admit, that was a pretty small price. That's it?" Kronos looked shocked.

"No. They said that he mustn't ever fight with Riptide."

"Again, a small price. We can give him a new sword to train with. Alright. Go, give him the injection, and bring him to me. I want him kneeling at my feet in chains. Make sure he learned to obey." Kronos snarled. Luke gave a small nod. And he must never remember Annabeth. Luke's thoughts were in my head.

"Also, he won't remember any good memories with the gods or their children. He will only remember them killing monsters and fighting." Luke said. Kronos smiled.

"Go."

No. No. I fought to keep my memories. I loved Annabeth Chase. I loved Annabeth Chase. I love Annabeth Chase. I love Annabeth- Annabeth- I love- Who do I love?

"Hello, Percy." I awoke to Luke's voice. I stood up, dazed.

"Master." I said, politely. He smirked. It was a smirk I knew so well. Anger burned inside of me. But just like that it was gone. Why should I be mad at my master..?

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Luke asked.

"I remember.. uh.. I actually don't remember anything. Except watching people from Camp Halfblood kill people and monsters." I frowned.

"Good."

"Why.. um.. I feel really sore. Why.. Who did this to me?" I asked.

"We can get you healed. Don't worry." He reassured.

"May I be excused?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Don't question me." He ordered. Defiance rose up in my chest, and I opened my mouth to say something.

"Yes, Master." I heard my voice say. I frowned. Just a few minutes ago, I wanted to retort something after everything he put us through- us? I thought hard, trying to remember something.

"Lord Kronos. He awaits his healing." Luke said. The sound of the Titan Lord's name made me stiffen.

"Bow, to Lord Kronos." Luke snarled. I couldn't move. Luke seized the back of my neck. He pushed me down, and Kronos laughed.

"Ah, Jackson. I've waited very long to make you bow to me." He boomed. I stood up again, facing the Titan Lord's golden eyes.

"Yes, lord." I said, quietly.

"Chain him to that wall, Castellan." Kronos ordered. Luke pulled me to the wall, and made me face the wall, with my back turned against them.

"Master, I thought you were gonna heal him." Luke gasped.

"I will. This whip has healing properties. But it will hurt as much as a real whip." I stiffened.

"My lords.." I protested. CRACK! I screamed, collapsing against the wall.

"Stand! Stand and take this like a man!" Kronos commanded. I grasped the chains, and pulled myself up, struggling. Wait, he's hurting me. Why am I listening to him? CRACK! I gasped in pain, gripping my constraints for support. CRACK! I fell onto my knees, my arms hanging over me. Stand! Stand and take this like a man! Kronos' voice appeared in my head. I got onto one knee, then stopped. He's hurting me. Don't do what he wants. CRACK! I fell back onto my knees. But he's my master. I reminded myself. That sounded so wrong. The Titan lord is my master.. No..

"Stand, Percy." Luke's voice snarled from my side. I jumped, panting heavily.

"It- it hurts- a- a lot." I stuttered, gasping in pain still. He gripped my arm tightly and hauled me to my feet. While pressing me against the wall, I felt metal cuffs around my legs and arms, holding me in place, three feet off the ground.

"M-master, please." I begged, licking my dry and cracked lips. CRACK! Kronos' howling laughter was pounding in my head.

"Free him." The cuffs disappeared and I fell onto my back. I coughed up blood and the world spun into black.

~~Percy's Dream~~

"I swear! He was hurt so badly. But he was so strong. He kept trying to smile for me!" Annabeth sobbed. I smirked. She needed to be hurt. She deserved this pain.

"Darling, calm down." Athena said, softly. No, be harsh with her!

"Mother! I can't Percy is hurting! They're hurting him! I can't calm down when the love of my life is being brought one step closer to death!"

"Darling, it's 6 A.M. I doubt they're torturing him this early in the morning."

"Annabeth," My father said, sternly. "What exactly- How did he look? Not physically." I was taken aback. It's not like he could possibly.. care?

"Broken. His emotional and mental state was broken. His eyes were the worst part. They were shattered." Annabeth's voice cracked. There was a pang of pain in my heart.

I love you-

No. I don't love her. She hurts people.

"I miss him, so much. I love him so much. I know he loves me, too. I wish I could have held him a little bit longer." She whispered. An unidentifiable emotion flashed across my face and through my heart. Then, it was gone, as quick as it came. What was that?

That was Annabeth- Annabeth- I remember Annabeth. Wait.. Why wouldn't I remember Annabeth- Who's Annabeth? Ugh! This is so confusing! I woke up, gasping. I-I love Annabeth- No. I can't. That would be like treason. That emotion.. It's.. I can't figure it out! Ugh! That was.. That was.. Then it hit me.

Love. It was a longing for love.

I love Annabeth, or at least I did.

No. You still do.

I can't.

But you do anyways.

Yeah. I love Annabeth.

I got up, only to be slammed back into the floor. What the-

"Well, Percy." Luke's sneering voice called.

"Master." I bowed my head respectfully.

"Servant." He mocked in the same tone.

"Why am I in chains?" I asked.

"Because you're worthless and you betrayed us."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Lord Kronos has seen your dreams, and I your thoughts."

"Sir?"

"You love the person who caused destruction. You love the people who caused destruction."

"No, sir." I protested quietly.

"Are you saying I am wrong?"

"No! I'm just-"

"So you're saying what I'm saying is true?"

"I-"

"We need you to fight for us, Jackson." He growled. "But only one way seemed to work. Annabeth will be joining us. She will learn to be submissive and every time you do something wrong, I won't whip her or take naked pictures with her."

"Then, what, sir?" I bit my lip.

"Every time you fight against us, I will grab a few, ah, old friends, you could say, to rape her." He smirked. "Bring her in!" Annabeth was brought in, and she was struggling against two guards tight grips.

"Let- me- go!" She shouted.

"Silence." Luke ordered. Annabeth shrunk away from him a little.

"What do you want?" Her voice was steady.

"I want Percy to be our pawn. But he won't listen so we have to blackmail him. With you."

"What?" Her face looked pained.

"I'm-I'm sorry." I forced my lips to move. Luke's eyes burned with hate towards me.

"You're their pawn? You're working for them?" While her voice cracked, my heart broke.

"I don't understand. Wasn't I always? I-I don't remember anything.." I trailed off. I could see her mind working at 500 miles per hour. Then, something clicked. She whispered a small "oh".

"W-what?" I asked.

"You- You made a deal with the Bargain lords." Annabeth said to Luke.

"Damn your smart mind." Luke growled.

"Give me Percy back! Luke! Give me him back!" She shouted hysterically.

"Sorry babe." Luke whispered. "I'm waiting for him to rebel."

"What? Why?" She asked, her eyes clouded with confusion.

"Then, we get to bring some people in to rape you." He said as casually as if someone would say they were going to lunch.

"What?" Her eyes grew wide. "N-no. Luke, please." She was begging. I'm sure if she could drop onto her knees and kiss his feet she would.

"Until you submit to your rapers, and I, we will be hurting both of you. Killing two birds with one stone." There was a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Luke, please. I- I'll fight for you. Just let her go." I said, weakly. He grinned evilly.

"Did you.. Did you just call me Luke? And not Master? Huh.." I froze.

"N-no! I- I didn't-"

"Are you saying I have hearing problems? Because I'm very sure that you called me Luke."

"I- I mean, yes, I did, but-"

"Ah, you did. That's all I need to know." He turned to Annabeth who was biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut. She was scared.

"This isn't my fault. It's his fault." Luke said, shaking his head.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry-"

"I know, Percy. You were never that bright, though.." She said, a faint smile playing on her lips.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay. I can take it… Well, depends on who it is I guess.." She said quietly. Then, a booming voice shouted into the room.

"Aw, love birds. It makes me sick."

"No…" I whispered.

"How ya doing, punk?"

"Don't. Please. Gabe. Please." I cried. Gabe was back.

"Nah, I haven't gotten laid since-" He thought about it. "Since you were 10. That was a pleasurable time."

"Gabe, please." I winced, memories flooding my head.

"Is it possible for him to take her spot?" Gabe shrugged at Luke.

"Absolutely not." Luke said.

"Whatever." Gabe smirked. "I can still have fun." As if on cue, his poker buddies walked into the room.

"How ya doing, babe?" Miles grinned at me.

"I'm not a girl!" I shouted defiantly.

"Huh.." He scratched his chin. "I don't remember but I think we already checked for a hole.. A tight, little hole." His words were clipped.

"Maybe we need to check again.." He shrugged. Luke looked at our conversation with obvious content.

"N-no." I said, my eyes wide.

"Yes." Luke stepped in.

"What?" I asked.

 ****SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ MATURE SCENES!****

"Yeah, we can cause you physical and emotional pain. Why not?" He shrugged. Miles and Eddie cut my chains and dragged me towards the bed. They cuffed my wrists to the headboard. Miles grabbed my tattered shirt and ripped it off with his greasy fingers. Cold air hit my exposed skin. He lightly traced my scars. Annabeth gasped.

"Percy!"

"I know." I said, miserably. My chest was a zig-zagged puzzle of scars.

"Aw, you messed up her body.." Miles cooed at me, tracing my stomach with a knife.

"I'm not a girl!" I said, through gritted teeth. He shook his head, laughing. He unzipped his pants and let his disgusting, fat dick hang.

"Shut up, Percy." He muttered.

"I'm not a-" He shoved his member down my throat. I choked, gasping for air. I coughed, but the vibrations only made him moan. I heard Annabeth struggling as Gabe cuffed her to the headboard.

Miles moved away, heading towards Annabeth. I realized that Eddie had stripped me, but he didn't cuff my ankles yet. Annabeth thrashed as Miles shoved his member into her mouth. Gabe undressed her, and I could see tears dripping from the corner of her eyes.

Gabe came over and spread my legs. I tried to kick him but he held my legs in place and cuffed them to the bed. Luke left the room, to my surprise. Gabe shoved his member down my throat, and I stayed silent, as much as I would've liked to scream, silence was brave. And I needed to be brave for Annabeth.

"I'm sorry!" I was looking at the door but it was meant for Annabeth. Then, Luke came back in with a huge cardboard box.

"Lu- Master." I quickly fixed my mistake. Gabe and his friends were standing by the beds, watching us. I could see them practically eye-fucking Annabeth. She was panting, with a thin sheen of sweat covering her exposed body.

"Percy?" He said, beckoning me to go on.

"W-what's Annabeth doing here? I- I did wrong, not her. If you could erase her memories and- and let her go, please?" I stuttered out.

Luke laughed.

"Sorry, Jackson." He spat. I winced at his cold tone.

"W-why?" I asked, quietly.

"Don't question me, Percy." He growled. He dipped the box so I could see the contents. My eyes widened.

"Lu- Master- No, please." I begged as he showed Gabe and his friends. Annabeth's eyes were wide and she looked at me in pain. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Annabeth, my dear." Luke smirked wickedly. She licked her dry lips and her chest heaved up and down rapidly.

"Yes?" She whispered.

He took out something from the box. He waved it in her face and she looked at me in panic.

"Luke- Master!" I shouted desperately. He looked at me, grinning.

 ****MATURE SCENES OVER FOR NOW****

"What?"

"I-is there anything I can do to make you let her go? Please, I'll do anything!" I begged.

"Well, there is one thing, but.."

"Anything. I'll do anything."

"You fight for us. You fight against them." He announced. Annabeth froze.

"What?" I whispered.

"Your choice."

"May I talk to Annabeth in private, please?" I asked, defeated. He looked at us, then smirked.

"Sure." He waved his hand and the handcuffs disappeared. I rubbed my wrists and sat up on the bed. I looked at Luke expectantly.

"What?" He snapped.

"Um, clothes?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and waved his hand again. Clothing materialized on our skin. Annabeth was wearing a very short, slutty, and tattered black dress. There was a huge cut down the front of the shirt, revealing her upper body. But it got worse. I was wearing the exact- same- thing. I looked at Luke with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, my powers must be messed up."

"Messed up, my ass." I muttered. I looked at Annabeth, who was smiling faintly.

"Privately?" I asked Luke. He rolled his eyes and we were in a different room. We were in my cell.

"Annabeth, I missed you so much, I'm sorry! This is all my fault!" I apologized. She wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Oh, Percy!" She buried her face into my neck. And for a moment, I imagined us as parents, living together, sitting together watching our kids.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. She hugged me tighter.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I-I don't know." I admitted.

"What? Why?" She said, as if the choice were obvious.

"I can't betray Camp Halfblood but if I let him do that to you, I'll be betraying you." I said softly. She smiled gently.

"Percy. I'll narrow it down for you." She said. "Don't betray camp."

"Annabeth-"

"Percy, if they have you in their grasp, you will completely wipe us all out. You are the best fighter since Hercules." She said, firmly. "I'm not worth the death of the whole camp. And I'm pretty sure he'll kill me either way. Let him do it to me."

"Annabeth-" I looked at the ground.

"Please." She lifted my chin so I was looking directly into her eyes. She was scared. But, she had to do this for Camp. I knew what I had to do.

"I-I'm so sorry, Annabeth." I kissed her, knowing it might as well be my last time kissing her.

We were back in the room with Luke, Gabe, Miles, and Eddie.

"Your decision?" Luke asked. I looked at Annabeth, hesitating. She nodded, looking at the bed in fear.

"I'll fight for you." I said. Annabeth's head snapped up, staring at me intently.

"Percy?" She asked in disbelief.

"Only, if you let her go." I continued. Luke smirked.

"Your choice." He snapped and I was chained on the bed, naked again. Annabeth was in her Camp Halfblood t-shirt with dark blue jeans. She was standing next to the bed. She leaned down, sobbing into my bare shoulder. She knelt next to the bed, holding my bare torso.

"Annabeth, I'll be fine. Two centuries in Tartarus time, I was here. I can handle it." I reassured.

"Percy-"

"When I'm fighting against camp, I want a one-on-one combat session with you. I'm sure Luke will make sure of that." I looked at him expectantly. He nodded swiftly. I leaned up from the bed and kissed her. She looked pained but looked at me one more time, her tears dropping onto my cheeks. She kissed me again, and hugged me tightly. She was pulled away from me, Luke holding her collar. Bye, Seaweed Brain. I love you. She mouthed.

I'm sorry. I love you, too, Wise Girl. I mouthed. A tear dripped from her chin as she began to dissolve. We never broke eye contact. I stared at the space where she disappeared. I tore my gaze away and looked at Luke, my heart pounding. I closed my eyes, crying quietly.

 ****MORE MATURE SCENES!****

Suddenly, there was a heavy weight pressing against my chest. I snapped my eyes open, gasping. Gabe shoved his cock into my open mouth. I choked and suddenly there was a blinding pain in my rectum. I gasped for air, tears dribbling from my eyes. I tried to throw Gabe off of me but that only made Miles' cock go deeper into my body. Gabe suddenly released sperm down my throat. I coughed as the hot liquid made its way down to my stomach. Gabe unlocked a handcuff and grabbed my hand. He moved my hand to Miles'. Miles thrusted me into him, and Gabe forced my hand onto Miles' cock. I gasped for breath as Miles inserted a round object into my rectum. It began to vibrate and I squirmed uncomfortably. Cum dribbled from my mouth as Gabe cummed again. My hand was covered in sperm and Miles grasped my hand, making it squeeze his member. He let go and I let my hand drop. Miles got up and Eddie took his place. Eddie duct taped my rectum opening so I couldn't get the vibrator out. Gabe got up and Miles instantly took his place. I coughed, winded, as Miles shoved his sperm covered penis down my throat. After a few minutes, he took himself out and summed all over my face. He grabbed my free hand and wiped the disgusting liquid off my face. Then, he shoved my hand towards my mouth. I clamped my mouth shut, but Miles pried my mouth open and all but shoved my hand into my mouth. He made me eat the foul tasting liquid and cummed down my throat. The vibrator made my rectum ache and I begged for them to take it out.

"Please- please-" I gasped in pain as Eddie ripped off the duct tape. "Thank you." I breathed. Eddie took out the vibrator and Miles got off of me. I expected someone to molest me again but it never came. Luke was laughing at my pain. My chest heaved up and down, my heart pounding. My whole body ached.

"May I be excused?" I asked meekly. Gabe laughed.

"What? You don't want to eat?" He asked. He unlocked my cuffs and lifted me by the hair. I winced as he dragged me over to a huge dog bowl. There was dog food in the bowl, covered in sticky, disgusting liquid, and pee. I gagged as the smell hit me.

"Gabe, please, no," I begged. He forced me onto my knees and bent my head over the bowl. I tried to fight his grip but he was strong.

"Eat it." He ordered when my face was an inch away from the bowl. A tear dripped down from my cheeks as I took a bite. I gagged in disgust, wanting to puke up everything in my stomach.

 ****SEXUAL ABUSE OVER! THERE IS A LITTLE ABUSE NOW!****

"Gabe-" I began. Gabe struck me across the face, kicking me in the back. I flew five feet and landed at Luke's feet.

"Luke, please-" Gabe snatched me by my hair, pulling me up. He lifted me 3 inches off of the ground, watching in content as I grimaced in pain.

"Gabe, please," I begged. Miles came over, punching me in the stomach. I struggled to breathe, watching in fear as Eddie walked over. Eddie slapped me across the face with a hard smack. Gabe threw me onto the floor and I skidded a good foot before I stopped. I inched away from them, my eyes wide. My back hit the wall and they closed in on me. They punched and kicked and slapped. I was bleeding, bruised, and in pain. I screamed as I felt a hard boot kick me in the ribs. I felt a soft crack and pain exploded in my chest. Suddenly, there was a shout.

 ****ALL MATURE SCENES OVER! NO MORE SEXUAL ABUSE OR ANY ABUSE! Well, only very mild abuse****

"Freeze!" Luke bellowed. I panted and clothes appeared on my skin. Actual clothes. A shirt and shorts. I gripped the hem of my shirt and watched clothes appear on Gabe and his friends. I was still pressed against the wall, feeling blood drip down onto my shirt and stain the shirt. I stayed silent as Luke told them to leave. They walked out, grinning.

"Master," I managed. "May I be excused?" Luke's head snapped towards me, his hard expression softening a bit.

"Go." He said.

"A-alone?" I asked, confused. There was usually a guard or somebody to lock me up. Luke walked towards me swiftly and pulled me up. He pushed me towards the door and I opened it. We walked down long corridors until we reached my cell. Luke pushed me in and I held my wrists out. He stared at my wrists, then my eyes, and then my wrists again. He looked into my eyes and a look of shock flashed across his face.

"Goodnight." He said softly and walked away, leaving my wrists sticking out of the bars, free. I pulled them back in, pulling the thin blanket over my shivering and wounded body. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **DAMN! 4,423 WORDS! DAMN DANIEL ER S- WAIT I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU MY NAME SO YEAH! HAVE FUN WITH YOUR DAY! Oh I'm gonna start putting quotes at the end of my chapters.**

 **Today's quote:**

 **"A person who truly loves you will see that pain in your eyes, while everyone else falls for that fake smile." -Unknown**


	6. Yay! No! What! Oh Fck

Percy POV

"Rise and shine!" Kronos called. I groggily woke up. I felt like I had a really good sleep.

"Wh-what time is it?"

"2:00."

"I don't feel tired at all though."

"It's 2 in the afternoon dumbass."

"Wait what?" My jaw hung open. "I was allowed to sleep that long?!"

"Get up, Jackson."

"Wait. Why do you even torture me? Like two centuries? Isn't two centuries enough?!"

"Get up."

"Why, though? I don't understand! I protected my family. I protected your family. Why am I punished for being the Savior of Olympus?"

"Ask Luke Castellan." He spat.

"What?"

"Luke, why do you torture me?"

"Shut up."

"What did I do wrong? I helped my father!"

"Shut up!"

"Why am I punished for being the Savior of Olympus?"

"Ask Kronos."

"I already did! He said to ask you! Why can't you just let me go? You think I'm gonna march an army down here? You broke me enough! I wouldn't dare to willingly step foot in this place again!"

"Go."

"What?"

"Leave. Go back to Olympus."

"What?"

" _Leave._ " Luke said bitterly. "Get out of my sight."

"You're just letting me go?" I was absolutely stunned. If I knew it would've been that easy, I would've done that long ago.

"You're my cousin. I can't believe I did this to you." He muttered, his voice cracking.

"Thank you, master." I whispered.

"I'm Luke."

I dipped my head in a small bow but Luke reached out and caught my forehead. He pushed it back up lightly. I stared at him. He dropped his hand and pointed towards the door. I walked slowly towards the door but he stopped me.

"Wait!" He called. I knew it. It was too good to be true. I turned, my heart heavy with disappointment.

"Yes, master." I muttered.

"Forgive me." He whispered and bowed his head. I swallowed and stared at him with trembling lips.

"I already did." Then I turned around and opened the door. The first person I saw was Gabe. I flinched but he took a few steps away from me. Every other person I saw bowed and muttered a farewell. Then, I saw Kronos.

"Master Kronos." I managed. He looked at me with hard eyes.

"Luke has dismissed you?" He asked coldly. I gave a feeble nod. Then, without another word, he left.

I ran out of the building, tears stinging my eyes. _Freedom._ I barely noticed the monsters in Tartarus bowing for me. I only saw the Doors of Death. I sprinted towards them, and there were monsters on earth helping me out. My first breath of fresh air in a long time. My first ray of sunshine in a long time. I ran and jumped into the ocean. Immediately, I swirled towards my father's palace. He was on his throne, his head in his hands.

"Triton, I already told you. You are not Percy. You can never replace Percy. He was my son from my beautiful wife." I swam towards him.

"Triton, leave my presence." He said shakily.

"Dad." I wrapped my arms around him.

"Percy!" He wrapped me in a tight embrace, tears dripping down his cheeks and disappearing into the water.

"Luke- he- he let me go." I cried. My father froze.

"Luke? And was Kronos there?" He asked urgently. I nodded.

"We're going to Olympus."

"Wha-" He flashed us there. We got to the throne room in a second. I stumbled to the middle of the throne room and my father was seated on his throne.

"My son is back." The gods stared at me in disbelief.

"How did you escape?" Athena asked.

"I didn't."

"What?"

"They let me go. The monsters were bowing to me."

"Perseus, how long were you there?" Zeus asked.

"Two centuries." I saw their shocked faces.

"Why did they let you go?"

"I asked."

"You asked and they said 'Adios Perseus!'?"

"Pretty much."

"That's not like Father to do that." Hades muttered.

"No shit, Death Breath." Ares snickered.

"Do you think something's going on?" I asked, before Hades could blast Ares with black magic. From the corner, Hestia smiled gratefully, before turning back to tending the fire.

"I'm very sure that Kronos is up to something." Athena said.

"Lord Hermes, are your children gifted with an acting talent?" I asked. He shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Why do you ask, Percy?"

"Luke started being really nice to me. He didn't cuff my wrists when I went to sleep the night before. He actually said good night. He actually said my name, not Jackson. He let me sleep until 2 in the afternoon today." I said. The gods looked shocked.

"He said he regretted hurting me."

"That is not what we are shocked about." Athena said quietly.

"It isn't?"

"No. We don't think that getting to sleep at night without cuffs on our wrists is a surprise. We don't think that saying good night and actually saying our names is a surprise. We don't think that sleeping until 2 is a surprise."

"Oh."

"Percy, why don't you sleep?" My father suggested. I swallowed nervously. _Sleep means dreams._ I thought.

"How long were you down there again?"

"Two centuries."

"How are you not dead?" Ares asked, leaning forward.

"They made me immortal." I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck.

"They _what?!_ " A voice shouted in my ear. I jumped but no one was there.

"Annabeth?"

"Percy!" Her cap flew off and she jumped to hug me.

"Ahem." Athena cleared her throat. We sprang apart, but I could see Athena wanting to kill me in her thoughts.

"Anyways," I said, coughing. I glanced at Apollo, who was staring at me intently. He met my eyes for a second, then, Apollo passed out.

"What the fuck?" Ares muttered, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Watch the language." Artemis said. She went over to her brother, who was on the ground in front of his seat.

"Apollo! Apollo? Apollo wake up!" She said slapping him. His eyes fluttered open. He gasped in pain. A sound I was all too familiar with.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"I can feel people's pain. When Percy looked me in the eye, the memory of the pain in his soul hit me like a truck. He's stronger than he looks." Apollo said.

"That's good." Poseidon said strongly.

"You don't understand, my lord." Apollo said. Apollo looked at me.

"N-no. Please, don't, please, lord Apollo, please." I begged.

"What?" Zeus demanded.

"Please." I whispered, looking at the gods with pleading eyes.

"Are you all okay with me going into Percy's memory?" Apollo said, biting his lip. They nodded.

"Lord Apollo, please, don't, please." I begged, tears stinging my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Percy." He said.

"Apollo, please," I dropped to my knees, desperately. Annabeth touched my arm. I looked at her, pleadingly.

"Percy." She looked at me pleadingly. "I know you don't want to. Please." I relented, looking into her wide gray eyes with my broken green ones.

"Okay." She knelt next to me, ready to catch me when I fell asleep. Apollo's fingers swirled with golden light.

"Wait!" I shouted. The light died.

"Yes?"

"In my memories, Annabeth is in a lot of them, because she used to be evil. Don't judge her or anything. She was under the influence of the Titan Lord." I said. The gods looked at me with admiration. They gave small nods, urging Apollo to go on. The golden light hit my lips with a sigh and I drifted off into my memories.

~*~Annabeth POV~*~

Percy slumped into my arms, his eyes closed. There was fear on his face, and his heart was beating rapidly. I looked up and saw Percy's memories. The first one was before I turned. Gabe was abusing him. He couldn't have been more than 8-9 years old.

" _Where's mommy?" Little Percy asked. His eyes were bright and he looked excited. He was holding a paper bag tightly in his hand. Gabe looked away from the television and his eyes hardened when he saw Percy._

" _Your mommy is at work." He spat, making a face at the word 'mommy'._

" _Oh. When is she coming home?"_

" _Go to your room."_

" _But I have a present for mommy-"_

" _I said, go." Gabe repeated menacingly. Percy hesitated, then he spoke again._

" _I got her a-"_

 _Gabe stood up. Percy's eyes widened in fear._

" _I'm sorry, Gabe." He said, his voice shaking._

" _Too late." Gabe punched Percy across the face._

The present Percy flinched and his face twisted in pain.

" _Go to your room." Gabe repeated. Percy's sobs covered up the sound of Gabe's voice._

" _Go" Gabe kicked Percy "to" Another kick "your" another kick "room." Percy doubled over, coughing up blood. His tiny fingers wiped his mouth, looking at the blood in horror. He gulped and looked up at Gabe in fear._

" _I'm sorry. I'll go to my room." Percy gripped the paper bag and dragged his backpack to the stairs. Gabe reached out and gripped a handful of Percy's hair. He winced in pain._

" _Clean up this mess first." Gabe said. He went over to the kitchen counter, grabbing a bottle of beer. He popped it open, took a big gulp, and swished it around in his mouth. Percy began crawling over to the paper towels. Gabe spat the beer out, spraying Percy's head. Gabe poured the remainder of the beer on Percy's head. Percy gasped in shock, scrambling to get out of the way. Gabe grabbed Percy's ear this time, and ruffled his hair, letting the beer sink into his hair. Gabe smashed the bottle onto the floor, right in front of Percy. He pushed Percy, who stumbled over the pieces, into the wall. Gabe took another bottle, and chugged the whole thing. He smiled wickedly, and motioned for Percy to come. Percy bit his lip in fear as he stepped closer to Gabe. Gabe grinned, then puked all over Percy's head._

I gagged. I'm pretty sure everyone in the room did.

 _He grabbed Percy's hair and shoved him onto his knees, his back facing Gabe's legs. Gabe smashed the bottle in front of Percy's face. Percy tried to jerk back but Gabe held him in place. Smirking, Gabe wiped his vomit-covered hand on Percy's face. Percy's tears dripped down his cheeks, and he was still bent over when Gabe left. Percy stood, still sobbing. He cleaned up the mess and hurriedly ran into the bathroom to wash his body._

"Well," Ares said, quietly. "The kid's been through a lot."

"Let's get to the more recent parts, shall we?" Apollo said. He stuck out his hand and golden light swirled out from Percy's temple. Apollo swirled them around, looking for memories. He separated a golden light and put it in Percy's temple. After that, put the golden light back into Percy's mind.

"It's ready, but my powers are draining. We could probably make it through this one, but Percy might wake up, if my powers are that weak." Apollo said. The council nodded. I looked at Percy's face, and it looked betrayed. Oh gods no. I was in this one.

" _Percy Jackson." My voice called out from the shadows. Percy stepped into the middle of the dark room._

" _Yes, Your Highness?" He asked. I slapped him across the face, hard. He flew a good two feet before landing on his side._

" _Who am I?" I demanded._

" _My master." He replied. "My love." He muttered quietly. I didn't hear it._

" _Do you kneel to Kronos and Luke?"_

" _Yes, your Highness."_

" _And why not to me?"_

" _I'm sorry, your Majesty." He said with a shaky voice. "Please don't punish me."_

" _Perseus, oh, Perseus." I said, grinning wickedly. I stepped out of the shadows and faced him. I touched his chin and looked straight into his eyes. "20 more lashes just for that."_

I flinched at my cold tone.

" _Yes, ma'am."_

" _Kronos-_ " Percy woke up. Thank God.

"Percy, I'm sorry." I whispered, hugging him tightly.

"It's fine. I'm fine. You're fine." He replied, melting into my arms. I felt my mother's eyes on us. She wanted me to let go of him. But I hugged him even tighter. I looked up, straight into my mother's eyes and shook my head slightly. She looked shocked. I helped Percy up.

"He can sleep now, right?" I asked the gods. They numbly nodded their heads.

"C'mon Percy. Let's go." I said softly, tugging his arm. He stumbled towards the door, still shaken by the memories.

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

"It's fine. I told you, I'm okay, we're okay."

"But you're not okay."

"Why?"

"I saw those memories. Your pain started before I- before I betrayed you." I whispered the last part, not even able to looked at him. He wrapped his strong arms around me. Wait..

"Percy, how are you still so, uh, strong?" I asked awkwardly.

"What?"

"They locked you up and tortured you but your arms haven't lost a bit of muscle." I lifted up his shirt. "And your six-pack is still going strong."

"Annabeth, they can't really hurt me. I wasn't going to give up. I had a routine but they just didn't know. 50 push-ups. 50 sit-ups. 50 pull-ups."

"How did you do pull ups?"

"The bars on the cell. It had one horizontal one that stuck out. The purpose of it was to loop the handcuffs over the bar and make the person hang from their arms. But, I found other uses for it."

"Oh."

"So, what happened while I was gone?"

"Clarisse died."

"What? Clarisse LaRue? The girl who would probably beat up Thanatos?"

"There was an attack in Alaska. She had to travel there for a quest but she died. Hydras attacked her."

"Hydras." Percy deadpanned. "In Alaska."

"Yeah, not their natural habitat. I thought Kronos sent them." I said. He tensed.

"Kronos… hydras… Alaska…" He looked down, his words shaky.

"Annabeth." He said.

"Percy?"

"Kronos wants a war. He wants to have a rematch. He didn't kill Clarisse. Clarisse isn't dead."

"What?"

"Did you actually have a burial for Clarisse?"

"Yeah, but she was badly burned. We couldn't recognize her."

"Who is the strongest fighter?"

"You." He rolled his eyes.

"They killed me for two centuries. They think I'd be too weak to fight."

"Oh."

"Who is the strongest fighter."

"Clarisse." I said slowly.

"They wanted me to fight for them. Kronos gave me a serum that was supposed to make me turn against you, but my fatal flaw saved me. I was too loyal to you guys that I couldn't fight you."

"Why Clarisse then?"

"Her fatal flaw. It's determination."

"What?"

"Ares from the beginning couldn't stop doing something. Once she starts on one side of the team, she won't give up. She was always only on the red team. It seems little but it's a big deal."

"Oh."

"You seem pretty speechless."

"Yeah."

"What a warm welcome." He said, laughing breathily.

"What?"

"I'm finally free and I come back and you can only speak a word at a time."

"Oh."

He laughed.

"Let's go to bed." I said, grinning.

"Wow I got four words out of you!"

"Shut up."

"Two words!"

"Go."

"Oh, we're back to one." He said, pouting. Adorably, might I add.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain. You know I love you, but I'm freaking tired."

We walked into a huge room with a huge bed. We changed into some pajamas. (Nothing special just cotton sweatpants and a Camp Half Blood T-shirt.)

I couldn't sleep. I was in bed and tired but I couldn't sleep. About an hour later, Percy's shadow loomed over me. Quickly, I shut my eyes and stilled, so he wouldn't know I was awake. The bed dipped on his side and I heard the door close. I opened my eyes. Percy went somewhere. I got up quietly, following him from a distance. He was going outside. Outside, as in into the city. I followed him, and we arrive, about an hour of walking later, at his house.

"Percy." I called out. He spun around, and I could see that he had been crying.

"You followed me?" He looked into my eyes with such brokenness.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep."

"Do you want to come in with me?"

"Oh, it's fine. Unless you want me to. It's fine if you want some time alone." I said softly. He held out his hand and I walked forward, grabbing it. He unlocked the door with a key that was under the mat. We walked into the familiar living room. He turned on the light and stumbled back a few steps. I led him to the couch.

"Percy?"

"I-I'm fine." He said. I studied his face closely.

"No. No, you aren't fine. But that's okay. You've been through a lot lately. And you've been so damn strong. I wish I could've been that strong. I wish I could have as much strength that you have. I would never have survived, but you did. Percy?" There was no reply. A saw silent tears falling down his cheeks.

"Percy?" I urged. He looked at me, and gave a sad smile.

"Yeah?"

"Don't cry silent tears. Let it all out."

"That sounds so cheesy." He said thickly.

"Percy."

"I'm fine."

"Really?" I challenged.

"Yeah." He looked away. I thought of everything that I loved about Percy. His smile, his loyalty, his eyes, his beautiful soul, his voice. I put that all into a hug. I knew that a simple hug would just bring a smile and it would be easy to keep feelings at bay. But a hug full of love is a different story. A hug full of love brings tears even when you aren't sad. I hugged him, and was about to pull away when his strong arms pulled me closer into his embrace. I hugged him back as he cried his heart out. After a good 30 minutes of crying, he looked at me.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"You look tired."

"I am." I said, yawning. "Just a little."

"Why don't you go to bed?" He suggested.

"I'll stay until you go up."

"Annabeth, sleep. You look tired."

"Percy, I lost two years with you because of Kronos. I don't want to miss another second."

"Sleep here, then. I'll carry you up."

"Like a princess?" I teased.

"Like the princess you are to me."

"Okay." I smiled, snuggling up to his chest.

"Goodnight, Percy."

"Night, love."

 **IS THIS GOALS OR WHAT? WELL BESIDES THE TORTURING AND THE BETRAYING AND THE KILLING. WHY DON"T I HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHO CALLS ME LOVE?!**

 **Because you're ugly.**

 **Dude you're me. You legit called yourself ugly.**

 **You're stupid.**

 **So are you.**

 **Am not.**

 **Are too.**

 **Am not.**

 **Are too.**

 **Am- I don't have time for this.**

 **HAHA I WIN CUZ I'M NOT UGLY!**

 **Okay.. Mental war with myself up there..**

 **Anyways, quotes. Hmm, let's see what I can pull out of the bag..**

 **OOH THIS ONE FITS THIS CHAPTER!**

 _ **People cry, not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for too long. -Johnny Depp.**_

 **So for the people who don't have boyfriends or girlfriends to do this, Bye, Loves!**

 **Wait so I realized that I forgot to put my Wattpad account name on the chapter. It's ObsessedOverHim and my story is The Bad Boy and the Bad Girl. Bye!**


	7. It's Not Easy to Stop Fighting

**Hi guys! This will be a really short chapter. My mom wants me to stop writing so I'm sneaking in some time while she's at work. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Or don't.**

 **You know.** **Whatever.**

* * *

Percy POV

I carried Annabeth up to our bed. It was past three in the morning. She shifted in her sleep, a frown appearing on her face. Her breathing quickened.

"No.. Please no.." She whispered quietly.

"Annabeth." I said urgently.

"Please.." She muttered as a flash of fear shot across her face.

"Annabeth!" I shouted. "Annabeth." I shook her desperately.

"I can't.. I can't do that to Percy.." She whispered in her sleep. I stared at her. _Okay I really shouldn't do this. But, I have to._ _Er- I want to- Just do it._ I took a deep breath and touched her forehead. I was sucked into her dreams, standing right next to her.

" _Annabeth? What's going on?" I asked. She jumped back, startled._

" _I'm so sorry, Percy. I have to turn you over, or else they might torture me-"_

" _Oh." I laughed bitterly. "All this time, I thought you were being threatened with your family. Turns out you were being selfish."_

" _What?"_

" _Annebeth-"_

" _Percy, just listen to what happens." She said, softly. I turned back towards the scene._

" _Annabeth Chase. You can turn him over willingly, or we will make you."_

" _How will you make me? You can't break me. I would never betray Percy." She shot back at Kronos. Kronos didn't seem to see me._

" _Will you do it willingly?"_

" _Never."_

" _Then, we'll begin with torture." Kronos sneered. Annabeth's face remained stoic._

" _Strap her down." He said. Luke appeared, gripping her arms and pushing her to the floor. I called out, but no one heard me. I surged forward, grabbing her desperately. My fingers slipped through her skin. Her stony expression broke when she saw Luke._

" _Luke, please.."_

" _Quiet." He said gruffly. His hands moved quickly, strapping her arms and legs to the ground with leather cuffs. She thrashed wildly, or at least she tried._

" _Annabeth!" I screamed. Her eyes landed on me. She can see me._

" _Hold my hand." She said quietly. I knelt down, wanting to prevent the torture she was about to face._

" _I'm sorry.. I'm sorry."_

" _They want to torture me to become their spies. They want to torture me to infiltrate Camp Half Blood. I had to turn you over. Otherwise, they would've hurt camp." I gripped her hand, expecting it to slip through. However, I squeezed it tightly and a little smile played on her lips._

" _Do you know what's first, Annabeth?" Luke sneered. I noticed he had a hint of a British accent. She stayed still. He raised a hand. She flinched, but Kronos stopped him._

" _Answer him."_

" _No." She said through gritted teeth. I could tell she was saying no to answering Luke, but Kronos smiled._

" _Good, good. So what's first is a kind of torture that most may not find horrible. Trust me, you'll cry." Kronos said as Luke slipped Annabeth's shoes off. Her fingers tightened around mine._

" _Do you know what it is?" I asked lowly. She gave a feeble nod._

" _Tickle torture." She whispered. "They added spiders. Percy, wake me up. Percy! Don't let them! Wake me up!" She started thrashing around as spiders started crawling over to her. I yanked my hand away._

Breathing heavily, I removed my fingers from her forehead. She was thrashing around in the bed.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Wake up! Annabeth!" She shot up, crying. She saw me and immediately wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her tightly, tears stinging my eyes.

"Annabeth."

"Yeah?" She asked shakily.

"Never do that for me again. Never. You risked camp for me. They tortured you. I can take care of myself. Yeah, it was hell. No pun intended. But, please never give up anything for me."

"Percy, you don't understand."

"What do I not understand?"

"I'd give up everything and my life for you."

"I'd go back to Tartarus if it meant keeping you safe. That was not safe."

"I'd risk my life if it meant keeping you out of Tartarus. I failed." She whispered.

"I risked my life and you still went to Tartarus." She looked away. I grabbed her arm.

"You didn't fail, Annabeth. Because if you failed, I would still be in Tartarus and you'd still be torturing me."

"What are you-"

"You didn't fail. You made sure I knew that you loved me before Kronos messed with our lives. If you hadn't, I'd be dead, or worse."

"What's worse than death?" She scoffed.

"Betraying camp. Losing you."

"Percy-"

"Annabeth, promise me. Never do anything like that ever. I can't sleep soundly if I know you might do something stupid."

"Seaweed Brain, you know I love you. But, I can't make that promise." She said quietly. I clenched my jaw.

"You're angry." She whispered, getting up from the bed.

"No- I- I'm not angry."

"Percy, you're angry at me." She whispered, backing away from me.

"I'm not angry." I said, trying to even out my breathing.

"Stop! Stop! Percy, stop it!"

"Stop what?" I demanded, glaring at her fiercely.

"Your eyes!" The bathroom door burst open and water surrounded Annabeth. A little air bubble formed around her head.

"Percy, what are you doing?" **(A/N "Percy WATER you doing?" BAHAHHAHHAH)**

"I'm not- I'm not doing this." I looked at her fearful eyes. _Help_. She mouthed.

"I-" I stopped. Concentrate. I pulled the water away from her but it wouldn't obey me.

"What the-"

"Percy. You shouldn't have left Olympus." I spun around to find-

* * *

 **The end of this chapter. BAHAHAHA CLIFFY! Sorry! Okay! Bye.**

 **Wait! Quote! Right! Um..**

 _Quote:_

 _It's a risk to love; what if it doesn't work out? But what if it does? ~Peter McWilliams_


	8. Escaping One Prison for the Next

**Just a heads up: I'm making Percy's memories third person POV. please excuse mistakes.**

 _Previously_

" _Percy. You shouldn't have left Olympus." I spun around to find-_

Percy's POV

"Dad?"

"Especially with her."

"Dad what are you-"

"Percy-" Annabeth choked as water filled the air bubble slowly.

"Dad, stop! You're hurting Annabeth!" I begged. He stretched his arm out and pulled her body next to him. Her chin was up, trying to catch some last breaths of oxygen.

"Dad!" I shouted. "What's wrong with you?"

"Why are you siding with your kidnapper?" He roared angrily.

"My- what? Kidnapper? _Father_ , I came here on my own. _She_ followed _me_. Let her go!" Shock and regret rippled through the water, radiating off of my father.

"She's going to be out for a while." He muttered. The air bubble widened, to fit her whole body. She dropped against it, floating in the water lifelessly.

"Percy," he began.

"Why are you here Father?" I said quietly.

"You-"

"-left Olympus. I know. I needed to see our house."

"We were worried."

"Of course." There was a stretch of silence.

"Let's go back, Percy."

"I'll be there by morning, Father." He opened his mouth to protest, but he stopped. He closed his eyes and the water vanished.

"I know, Father. The sea does not like to be restrained." I muttered. He left without another word. Annabeth was on the floor. The whole room was dry, and the only trace of what my father did was Annabeth. She was soaked from head to toe.

"I'm so sorry." I murmured, kneeling next to her. She shivered and coughed up water. She began trembling violently. Hurriedly, I scooped her up and placed her in the bathtub. I turned on the hot water, letting her soak herself with the warmness. Her clothes floated around in the tub, and she rested, spreading out.

"I'll be in the room. Take off your clothes and have a nice, warm bath, alright?" I said softly. She nodded slightly. I left the bathroom and heard sopping wet clothes hit the tile floor. After about an hour, she called out.

"Percy? Do you have clothes I can borrow?"

"Yeah, let me just go get some." I walked into my closet and stopped. I had a better idea. I walked into my mom's room, and walked into her closet. I picked out sweatpants and a loose shirt for Annabeth, along with a sweater. She was already on my bed when I got back. Wearing a towel, of course. She smiled and took the clothes from me.

"Hey Percy can you dry my clothes? Like I need my bra and underwear."

"Sure. Let me just go down and-"

"It's wet with water, Percy. You can use your powers."

"Right." I walked into the bathroom, just grabbing her clothes. They instantly dried.

"Can you do that with my hair?" She joked.

"Why not?" I shrugged. I touched her hair, instantly willing it to dry. They fell out of my hand in soft blond curls. She went into the bathroom and changed. It was almost 7 in the morning.

"Tired?" I asked. I was on the bed, dressed in a fresh pair of dark jeans and a Camp Half Blood T-shirt. She sat next to me, and sighed.

"Yeah. But you should be even more tired."

"Yeah? Why?"

"They're gonna tap into your mind again." She reminded quietly.

"Oh. Right." I mustered a small smile. She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Percy."

"For what? I don't remember you doing anything wrong."

"I- Nevermind." She got up quickly.

"Annabeth?"

"Let's go." She muttered. I blinked in confusion but nodded slowly. _What did she want to say?_

Annabeth's POV

"Let's get started, shall we?" Apollo said, clapping his hands together. Percy's face looked pained.

"Of course." He muttered.

"C'mon kid." Apollo said. The light swirled around his fingers and touched Percy's lips. The memory from yesterday popped up.

" _20 more lashes just for that."_

" _Yes ma'am." Percy was looking down._

" _Kronos will see to your punishment. Go lock yourself up." Annabeth ordered. Percy got up, wincing, his wounds from his first punishment, which was just yesterday, rippling across his back. He stood against the wall in the far right corner. Iron bars slammed down around him, making him flinch away. His fingers wrapped around the bars, his face fearful._

" _Did I say go into the corner or lock yourself up?" Annabeth demanded. He winced and picked up the cuffs that restrained him to the wall. He snapped the cuffs tightly around his wrists and slid down the wall, blinking tears out of his eyes._

" _10 more lashes." Annabeth growled. "10 more if you can't figure out what you did wrong." Percy's head snapped up, scrambling to his knees just as Kronos walked in. His hands closed in around the bars again, staring down at the dirt floor. Kronos sneered down at Percy._

" _Up." He ordered. Percy stood directly behind the bars._

" _How many?" Kronos asked._

" _50."_

" _Why?"_

" _20 because I was bored. 20 because he didn't kneel when I called him. 10 for almost not kneeling when you came in. He fixed himself, which is why it's only 10."_

" _Alright." He flicked the whip making it snap loudly. Percy winced._

" _I swear it won't happen again." He begged, backing up against the wall, bunching up his chains. "Just give me another chance, please, Lord Kronos." He looked at Kronos with pleading eyes. Kronos laughed maniacally and snapped the whip against the iron bars._

 _His eyes narrowed and his mood changed in a second. "Don't question our decisions. Ever." Percy swallowed nervously and nodded slightly._

" _Perseus, oh Perseus." Kronos tsked. Percy stayed in the corner silently, watching with wide eyes. "Do you want to get whipped on your chest?" Percy shook his head._

" _Then lock yourself up so you don't." He snapped. Percy flinched and nodded._

" _I- I thought I had to kneel in front of you." He stuttered nervously._

" _I thought I had to kneel in front of you,_ sir _." Kronos said, his eyes narrow. Percy was itching to say something._

" _You don't have to call me 'sir.'" Percy retorted. Oh, he said it.._

The whole room gasped. Poseidon looked slightly proud while my mother looked like she was going to slap Percy for being such an idiot. Ares was grinning at Percy's defiance like 'he's definitely Barnacle Beard's son'.

" _Excuse me?" Kronos growled. Percy's head snapped up. You could almost hear his thoughts._ Should I take it back? Nah.. YOLO!

" _I said, no need to call me sir, Lord Kronos." Percy spat._

" _There you are, you defiant piece of crap. Annabeth, bars up. I want nothing in between me and my son's kid while I torture him. Oh, Perseus. Did I mention that your smart mouth got you 100 lashes?"_

"Stop." I told Apollo. He pulled away from Percy.

"What?"

"He can't go through that again, I don't want to _see_ him go through that again, and it gets very bloody. _No one_ wants to see that. Again, or for the first time." I stated easily.

"Next memory then."

 _Percy looked like death. He looked like he just came off a battle field while 100 people were attacking him. He was leaning against the cold iron bars of his cell. His eyes were fluttering open and closed briefly._

" _Jackson." Luke's cold voice echoed through the empty hallway._

" _Yes, sir?" Percy managed, pulling himself onto his knees._

" _Annabeth has summoned you." Luke announced. Percy nodded, swallowing nervously. He pulled himself up, stumbling into Luke when the door opened._

" _Get off of me!" Luke roared. He threw Percy off of him, slamming him into a wall. Percy's ribs cracked, but he could do nothing but wince._

" _I'm sorry, Master Luke."_

" _Go!" Luke shouted. Percy scrambled up, seeing the fury in Luke's blue eyes. He stumbled into the empty training area, confused._

" _He-Hello?" Percy looked around with alert eyes._

" _Perseus." A voice whispered at his ear. He jumped, his heart pounding._

" _Who- What do you want from me?" His voice cracked. Tan hands with glossy black nails pushed his shoulders back. He stumbled into Scythian Silver bars that were definitely not there when he entered. Confused, he looked at Annabeth, who had fully appeared. She smirked and snapped. The rest of the Scythian Silver bars slammed down around him, making him jump and flinch back. The little cell barely gave him moving room, being just able to make a full spin around._

" _I would kneel but I'm a little busy." He said quietly._

" _Was that sarcasm, Perseus?"_

" _No! I was just-" Sighing, he wrapped his fingers around the bars, his dark hair shadowing his eyes._

" _When was your last punishment, Perseus?"_

" _My name's Percy, my lady." He replied weakly._

" _When was it, Perseus?" She asked, casually flicking out a dagger and holding it under Percy's chin._

" _Three days ago." He said, looking at the blade._

" _Form?" She demanded._

" _Whipping."_

" _Proof?"_

" _Back." She threw the dagger behind her, perfectly hitting the bull's-eye._

" _Shirt." She snapped. Percy blinked, then took off his shirt with a little struggle. He stuck it out through the bars. She held it with two fingers and dropped it to the floor._

" _Turn." She ordered. Percy showed her his back. It was zigzagged with scars, the muscle still evidently there. His back was smeared with a thin layer of dried blood and the scars were still fresh._

" _Uch, when was the last time you showered?"_

" _Um, you mean when was the last time I got sprayed with cold water and left in the freezer? Like 2 weeks ago."_

" _Sarcasm detected." She said flatly. Percy's eyes widened._

" _N-no s-sorry, my lady. Force of habit.." He trailed off. "I'm sorry." He forced out._

" _Sorry doesn't cut it Jackson." She retorted._

" _Arms." She snapped. Percy reluctantly stuck out his arms through the bars. She slapped metal bracelets onto them and Percy's arms flew up, meeting above his head. Annabeth stepped up onto the ledge in the cell and replaced the metal bracelets with handcuffs. Then, she hooked the chain to the top of the bars, making him float a good foot off of the ground. Wincing, he managed a pained smile._

" _Comfortable?"_

" _Very." He gritted out._

" _Sarcasm again, dear?" Annabeth mocked. Percy paused, shifting then immediately wincing. He seemed to think about it._

" _Yes."_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _You asked."_

" _Perseus Jackson. You will not treat me like Luke or Kronos. I'm more dangerous." She growled._

" _I doubt-" He shifted again, wincing "-that Kronos or Luke would like to hear that."_

" _Of course not. But they can't hurt me."_

" _No?"_

" _Of course."_

" _Why not?"_

" _I'm immortal, Perseus."_

" _What? Annabeth, how could you?" Percy's voice cracked. "We- We were supposed to be together forever. I'm going to die and you're going to live forever. I thought- I thought we were.."_

" _Thought we were what, Jackson?" She snarled._

" _I thought we were friends. I thought we were best friends. I thought you loved me."_

" _Lies, Perseus. Lies." She hissed._

" _No."_

" _Yes, Jackson. Friends? Please. Best friends? No way. Love? Dream on."_

" _No. No! Look me in the eye and say that you don't love me! Look me in the eye and say that you never loved me! Look me in the eye and say that our love was fake!"_

" _I don't love you, I never loved you, and our love was fake." She said, looking him straight in the eyes._

" _I don't believe you."_

" _Why the hell not?"_

" _Many reasons, lady Annabeth. But, here's one. Our love? It's something you can't fake and you couldn't fake. Our love was real. You can't fake a love like ours." He said. She looked at me. Then, she removed the bars. She gave me a good punch in the stomach before spitting in my face._

" _I never loved you, you worthless piece of shit. Get it through your head! I" she slapped him and his head snapped to the left "never" another slap; snap to the right "loved" slap; left "or will EVER love" hard slap and so on "someone" slap "like" slap "you." She gave him another hard slap across the face. His cheeks were dark red and one of his eyes were swollen shut. His lips were busted._

" _Oh yeah?" He managed, wincing. He licked his dry lips, tasting blood. "Who am I?"_

" _A worthless" slap "murderer" slap "and a piece" slap "of trash" slap "who has no one" slap "to love him" slap. "Especially" slap "me." Annabeth finished. Then, with all her strength, she slapped him across the face, making his head snap to the side quickly._

" _Alright, now who are you?"_

" _A worthless murderer and a piece of trash who has nobody to love him, especially you." The emotional damage was greater than the blows she delivered._

" _But, I'm a worthless murderer who loves you. I'm a piece of trash who loves you. I have no one to love me, but I love you."_

"Stop." I said to Apollo. "It gets gory after that." I rasped. In reality, he gets to go to sleep. But I couldn't bear to see myself torture him more, when it was so obvious that he loved me. Apollo removed his hands from Percy, not really looking like he believed me. When Percy woke up, I jumped at him, hugging him tightly and saying sorry again and again. Percy shoved me off of him.

"What?" I asked, my heart breaking. _He saw it. He remembered the cold look in my eyes. He thought I hated him. He hates me._ A thousand thoughts swirled through my head. _He hates me._

"Never say sorry to me. I don't deserve it." He muttered. That just made my heart break more. I did this to him.

"Percy!" I sobbed, hugging him. He hugged me back.

"I love you." He said quietly, almost tentatively.

"I love you too." I said immediately, without a second thought. "I'm sorry. I'm really really really sorry." I rushed out. He frowned.

"I-"

"No. Stop. Take the damn apology. I might not give another one."

"Why?"

"My pride won't let me." I said, a small smile breaking through. I could see the disappointed stares of the Olympians for what I put Percy through. Percy seemed to sense my discomfort.

"I thought I told you guys." Percy said quietly.

"Pardon?" Artemis said.

"I thought I told you guys not to judge Annabeth. I thought I said-" His voice broke. He inhaled deeply. "I thought I told you that Annabeth was in a lot of my memories. I told you not to judge her. If you don't stop, I'm not giving you my memories. We already have it hard, as it is." He shot a look at Hera. "We can manage pain together but we can't if we're not united. So stop. I'm not sharing my memories until you guys can accept the fact that she was under the Titan Lord's influence!" He grabbed my arm and stormed out. We walked to the elevator. Once we got in, it was quiet and Percy looked like he was crying.

"Percy?" I asked tentatively. He looked away, biting his lip.

"I'm fine." He said, his voice cracking.

"Percy-"

"I'm fine, Annabeth. I just need some fresh air. Come with me?" He asked hopefully. I nodded, smiling warmly. The doors dinged open and we walked out, hand in hand.

"I'm sorry. Did I- Did that whole thing upset you?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"It surprised me. But, it didn't- I didn't- I understand, Percy. It's been hard."

"Okay." He said. Once we were outside, I took note of the time. It was already beginning to get dark, and we couldn't have been in there for more than an hour. Glancing at Percy, he looked confused as well.

"What-"

"I don't know." I shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"No." I wasn't lying. Something felt off. It wasn't cold, however. I saw a figure dart across the street, in our path. Something clicked in my head.

"Percy! We have to go!" I shouted. He saw the figure, too. Gripping his hand, we ran towards the Empire State Building. We crashed into another figure. The man grabbed Percy. Struggling, Percy tried to land a punch on the guy, but the guy was too strong. He thrashed in his arms, his hair falling over his eyes. Percy shouted profanities at the man, many I can't repeat. The guy grabbed Percy tightly, making him wince. Percy's mouth was covered with a hand and his arms were behind his back. The fear and pain was evident on his face. But so was the stubbornness.

"Percy!" I screamed. I threw myself at the man, landing a good punch on his face. I darted around him, slashing out my dagger. It passed through him harmlessly.

"What-"

"I'm not a child of the gods. I'm mortal." He sneered. The guy behind us grabbed my wrists and pulled me away from the man holding Percy. I lifted my leg behind me and kicked his soft spot. He grunted, his grip on me loosening. I slipped out of his grip and ripped Percy out of his grip. Percy yelped and rolled to the ground. Thank God for his quick reflexes. Percy jumped up, beginning to help me fight. He kneed the guy who was bent over in the nose. Grunting, he fell to the ground. Percy swiped at his stomach and the guy passed out.

"Annabeth, GO!" He shouted. He kicked the guy in the chest, making him stumble back.

"No way!" I said, landing a good punch on his face. He flicked out a knife, making us draw back.

"Annabeth, go." Percy growled.

"No!" I whispered fiercely.

"Aw, the lovebirds are fighting bad guys together!" The guy cooed.

"Annabeth. Go get my father. Go!" Percy shouted. He pushed me away and began fighting. I sprinted towards the building, wincing every time I heard Percy grunt.

"Miss! You need to go through security-"

"Perseus Jackson. Heard of him? Yeah he's fighting for his life right now so shut up! I need to get an audience with Poseidon. YES HE'LL BE EXPECTING ME!" I shouted while running. The doors opened and I willed them to go up quickly. I sprinted into the throne room.

"Annabeth! Where's Percy?" Poseidon asked urgently.

"Please, Lord Poseidon. You have to come quick. Two guys were attacking Percy and he told me to come get you. One of the guys was passed out and Percy's fighting the other guy. He had a knife." I rushed out. Poseidon gripped my arm and flashed us out of there. We appeared right where Percy was fighting the guy.

"Annabeth, where is he?" Poseidon asked worriedly.

"No. He can't be gone! No! Did you plant the tracker in him yet?" I asked. Poseidon nodded.

"Then check it! Hurry!" I shouted. I shrunk back. "I mean, please, Lord Poseidon." He waved his hand at me, pulling out his phone.

"Percy's still here. He's right behind me.." His eyes widened. "Trap!" He pulled me down, ducking just as a bullet shot over our heads. I looked behind him and saw them in an alley. Percy was bound, hands and feet, and he had a nasty gash on his arm. He was standing in the alley's corner with the guy who we knocked out holding him. Percy had a gun to his temple and chest heaved. The guy had a hand over Percy's mouth and there was a thin layer of sweat on Percy's face.

"Lord Poseidon, get Percy away from there. I'll fight off this one." I said. I pulled out my dagger, then realized it had no effect on the guy. He's mortal. Then, my dagger morphed into a pistol.

"Thanks Lord Ares!" I shouted. I moved my hands up, aiming at the guy. We circled around each other. He pulled the trigger. I ducked and rolled out of the way. As I was getting up, he shot my shoulder. Percy screamed. I cried out and pulled the trigger on my own gun. He fell, instantly dead. I inspected the damage. He was dead. There was a bullet straight through his heart. _Nice aim_. I complimented myself. I rushed over to Percy. Poseidon was fighting the guy.

"Lord Poseidon, duck!" I said. He did and I shot at the guy's head. He fell against the brick wall lifelessly.

"Trap." Percy breathed as we undid his bonds. "It's a trap. There's someone else."

"What?" I asked.

"It's a trap! One guy couldn't have bested me alone. It was three guys." He said. "Dad, get us out of here!"

"Not so fast." A voice pain from the bullet wound set in. Wincing, I shifted my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I managed. Percy flexed his wrists, shaking off the pain.

"Annabeth, go. You're hurt." He whispered in my ear. I stared at him. I lifted his wounded arm.

"You're hurt." I said.

"I can take care of myself."

"What do you want?" I asked, ignoring Percy.

"I want Percy." The man said. Percy inhaled sharply. He recognized the person.

"You can have me if you let them go." Percy said, motioning towards me and his dad.

"No, Percy." I growled. "He won't be taking anyone today."

"She's right." Poseidon stepped in. "Leave, before I incinerate you." Poseidon's voice was scarily calm, but the guy scoffed.

"Please, Lord Poseidon." His title was a mockery on his lips. "Go ahead. Incinerate me."

"Dad, no!" Percy screamed.

"Who is he?" I whispered.

"Kronos, please. He's your son!" Percy shouted. Poseidon was slammed against the wall and it looked like he was trying to disappear. Percy's eyes darkened at the sight of his father struggling. He picked up the gun and shot Kronos. It didn't do any damage but he turned on Percy.

"Was two centuries of torture not enough?" He snarled.

"I will never stop protecting the people I love." Percy said.

"So, if I.." Kronos stretched out his arm and I flew into his arms. The gun flew out of Percy's hand and into Kronos' right against my temple.

"Percy, go." I said, my voice cracking. "I'm going to die either way."

"No! No.. No.. Annabeth, please we- we-" He bit his lip.

"Oh, Annabeth, you stained my shirt! Let me help you." Kronos said mockingly. He stuck his finger into my wound. I gasped in pain, starting to sweat.

"Oh, wow.." He said, pulling his finger out. He wiped the blood off onto my face.

"You see this blood, Perseus?" Kronos cooed. "This was from her shoulder wound. 1 minute and this will be from torture."

"1 minute? Only 1 minute?" Percy demanded weakly.

"Only 1 minute for what?" I asked. Kronos dug the gun into my temple harder. I winced.

"1 minute to submit." Percy said weakly.

"Submit what?"

"Where's the knife, Kronos?" Percy sighed. A blade clattered to the floor in front of Percy's feet. He swiped it up and made a clean cut across his palm. He moved his hand, letting the blood drip to the ground, watching his blood.

"Percy what-" Kronos dropped the gun and replaced it with a blade. His scythe. He placed it under my chin and whispered in my ear.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." I didn't want to, but I obeyed. I could feel the cold, powerful aura from his blade. Percy swiped open his other palm, wincing. Poseidon struggled out of Kronos' grip, apparently knowing what was going to happen. Poseidon blasted water at Kronos, who flew 2 feet backward. The scythe was knocked out of his hand, but he was still holding me. Percy flung the knife with precise aim, otherwise, it would've killed me. It embedded itself in Kronos' shoulder and he roared in pain. I rolled out of his grip and backed away. He growled and flashed out.

"Percy what were you about to do?" I asked.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"Percy?"

"I'll see you on Olympus." He muttered. "Dad?" Poseidon nodded and Percy disappeared.

"Lord Poseidon, what was he about to do?"

"Look at the pattern his blood made. Look at the color of his blood." He said calmly. Curious, I walked over to the spot.

" _Yours_." His blood was dripped onto the ground and made a word.

"What was that supposed to do?" I asked.

"Look at the color, Annabeth." I looked more closely and saw flecks of gold in his blood.

"Is he-?"

"He's not immortal. Not yet, anyways. He's not fully immortal."

"Then what?"

"This alley is not just any alley. It's a portal to the Underworld."

"That's impossible! There are only two ways to the Underworld!"

"And no one was supposed to know about the two that are known."

"So what was it supposed to do?"

"It was supposed to help him defy death. If Percy had put his palms together while standing on his blood, chains would have appeared on his wrists and ankles. It takes away the immortality."

"Then why be immortal in the first place?"

"This type of immortality is different. If Percy had finished, he would've become the most powerful man in the universe. Forget Titans, giants and gods. He could've made us bend to our will. That's why he didn't want to. If it was chains on his wrists for your freedom, he would've done it. But Kronos wants to be powerful. To save you, he'd destroy the world. That's what almost happened today. The chains would have transferred that powerfulness into Kronos." Poseidon said.

"Oh." I said quietly. Poseidon sighed.

"It's been a long day and Percy has escaped one prison for another. Go easy on him, alright?"

"Yes, sir." I said. He cracked a smile.

"How's Mr. Jackson for now?" He said wistfully. He smiled and disappeared. A note fluttered i to view. I picked it up.

 _When you're ready to come back to Olympus, just say the words._ _-Mr. Jackson._

Smiling, I said the words.

"Take me home." Warm light engulfed me and I smelled the sea. It reminded me of Percy. I had to leave that paradise, however. I stumbled onto Olympus, just outside the throne room.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Percy said behind me. I ran to him and tackled him in a hug.

"You're an idiot." I muttered before kissing him. "But you're my idiot." I smiled. All was well, for now atleast.

 **DONE! It's not the end of the book, pshhhttttt. But again, slow updates. I have to do this secretly.**

 **QOTD:**

" _ **There's a difference between surviving and living. There's a difference between alive and just breathing." -TooLazyToSearchItUp**_

 _ **Anyways: did I do that before whoops lmfao**_

 _ **Anyways love you all! Have a great day or great night I guess.**_

 _ **ALSO THIS THE ONE OF MY LONGEST CHAPTERS YOUR WELCOME!**_


	9. I'm Sorry but No

**Gonna start doing quotes in the beginning maybe idk but…:**

" _ **The key to immortality is first living a life worth remembering." ~Bruce Lee.**_

Percy POV

"Annabeth, I trust that this scene in front of me is _innocent_." Athena warned. We jumped apart, blushing. Something glinted off the warm fire on her finger. _Her engagement ring._ Our _engagement ring._ I thought happily.

"Lay off of them, Athena." Poseidon said, placing a hand on Athena's shoulder. She shrugged it off, cocking her head.

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't, Uncle." She said, but there was a trace of a smile.

"Mom, please. It was innocent. We've been through a lot the past few- well- centuries, so forgive me if I was a little tired." Annabeth retorted sarcastically while rubbing her eyes. I expected Athena to, like, blast her, but she smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. You're growing up. And I'm sad that I couldn't have been there for you while you were growing up into this wonderful woman."

"Thanks, I think." Annabeth said. She then turned to me.

"Would you like to see your mom… oh." Annabeth stopped, biting her lip. I looked away, smiling sadly. The gods didn't speak but I did see a small smile on Hera's face. I couldn't tell why, however.

"Actually.. We've presented Perseus with a gift." Hera said quietly. My head snapped back to her. _A gift from the gods, ironic enough, wasn't something I really ever looked forward to._

"What?" I asked.

"Hades thought that you might want to see someone." Artemis cut in. She motioned towards Hades, whose black eyes glittered with a new sort of pride. He raised his arms and gold mist swirled to form a figure. My mom. I gripped Annabeth's hand, close to tears. My mom raised her arms, motioning for me to go to her. Gold specks made her hair sparkle a little bit. Then, she spoke.

"Percy, my baby. I missed you." She whispered. I ran into her arms, hugging her tightly. I choked back a sob. She was human. I could feel her heart beating. When I pulled away, many of the gods were crying. Athena had tear tracks running down her cheeks, and Aphrodite's mascara was dripping, which was confusing. She's the goddess of beauty. She should be smart enough to wear waterproof mascara. Or maybe she chose to look like that, to show her happiness. Poseidon's eyes were glistening as he looked at my mom.

"If anyone deserves immortality, it isn't a demigod. It isn't a god either. It's Sally Jackson." Poseidon said shakily. My mom blushed, looking at me with relief. Here we are, discussing immortality, and she's relieved I'm okay.

"That could be arranged." Artemis said.

"Artemis, I hardly think Sally would like to become a Hunter." Poseidon said.

"That's not what I meant." Artemis said politely.

"I meant, that Sally Jackson is a very fine woman, although not a maiden. She is a mortal, but has many characteristics of a goddess. I have the power to give immortality to someone. However, if they fade, that makes fade a little. It tires me a lot to do this but I can give Sally the immortality of Selene, while I keep my own immortality.

"Does that mean that my mom has to like do things with the moon and stuff?"

"No, the responsibility of the moon is still mine. Sally would just be immortal. She would be able to visit you in Elysium once you died. She would have a throne next to Poseidon under the sea, after, of course, being blessed by him so she can breathe."

"Mom? You deserve this much. Do you want to become a goddess?" She looked at me, pressing her lips together.

"I don't know Percy. I'd hate to see you die." I closed my eyes and swallowed.

"Mom, but if you died, I'd be breathing but not living. I'd be alive but just breathing. I'd be alive, but technically dead. Please, if you want to, please do this." I said quietly.

"Wouldn't Amphitrite be mad?" My mom asked my dad. I exhaled. I have to ask about this.

"Well, yes. But you're immortal, and.." He trailed off, blushing.

"And what?"

"Don't tell Amphitrite this because she'll have my head, but I love you more." Poseidon said quietly. Aphrodite squealed with joy.

"What about you, Percy? Wouldn't you want to be immortal also?" My mom asked. I froze.

Biting my lip, I said, "I.. I think I already am, Mom.."

Zeus POV ( **HAH SORRY CLIFFY BLEH)**

"I will kill him, Hera. Let me go in that room!" I roared. My wife spoke in my head from the other room.

" _No, husband. Something is happening that will not involve you. Something good is happening for us. Another immortal. Yes, another immortal is joining us. You are not allowed to ruin the moment, and Perseus is an acceptable hero. Just because he held your lightning bolt does not mean you can plot to kill him. He's been through a lot! Goodbye, for now, husband. The lock on the door was made by Hephaestus. Don't try to open it. Ares cursed it. We will open it ourselves. Until then, have fun."_ Hera's voice rang in my ears. I roared, slamming a fist against the arm of my throne. I will have Perseus Jackson's head if they make him immortal. _I swear._

 **Short chapter but it was a fast update so I'M EXCUSE ALRIGHT BYE NOW MY LOVELIES**


	10. Chapter 10

Percy POV

"What?" Annabeth demanded. I laughed weakly.

"Father, that place.. Where Kronos wanted me to submit to him.. That wasn't a normal alley was it?" I asked quietly.

"No, Percy. It was a portal to the Underworld."

"They found _another_ one?" Hades shrieked. Dionysus lazily waved his hand and vines appeared and pulled Hades back into his seat.

"Quiet. Let Sea Breath continue." Dionysus muttered. Poseidon raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that's perfect coming from you, you old drunk."

"Bah, at least I know how to have fun." He retorted.

"Father." I urged.

"Right." He glared at Dionysus before continuing. "It's a portal to the Underworld. If you had finished, chains would have appeared and taken away the most powerful immortality anyone could ever have. Then, the chains would have transferred that power into Kronos, making him able to be the most powerful person in the universe. Since you were close to finishing, you were that close to being able to destroy us all. You gained a subtle immortality. I'm not sure exactly how this works, however." I looked at my father desperately.

"So, what am I? Like am I like the Hunters?"

"Well, no. That kind of immortality can only be given by Artemis. The immortality you would have received would have come straight from- oh, no." Poseidon stopped himself.

"What? Straight from who?"

"Tartarus, Percy. That immortality would have come from Tartarus."

"Why is that bad? Isn't all immortality the same?" I asked.

"Uh, not exactly. Tartarus' immortality gives you, well rather him, the ability to control you."

"N-no. No, please. Father, I can't- I don't- please, I can't be controlled again, please." I begged, stuttering nervously. My dad looked at me sadly.

"Brother, I know what you're thinking." My dad said to Hades. "And no. He's been through too much."

"You'd rather risk him being controlled by Kronos and destroying us all?" Hades growled.

"Lord Hades, please. I can't. I don't want to be controlled again. I don't want to be locked up again." The doors from the throne room burst open with a crackle of electricity. I flew 50 yards and landed against a column. I felt my ribs crack and I cried out in pain. Zeus, covered in scratches and bleeding golden ichor, stepped out from the smoky cloud and loomed over me. Hades surround me and Zeus with a dome of black energy and everyone else disappeared from my sight. All I saw was Zeus' murderous eyes.

"Please, Lord Zeus." I muttered. He roared.

"Your wishes will not come true. You will be controlled. You will be locked up. By me. You will not make us risk our lives for you." He growled, grabbing my collar and slamming me up against the dome. The black energy burned my back and I winced. Zeus ripped off my shirt and threw me against the dome. I cried out in pain every time my bare back hit the dome and burned my skin. I collapsed in a heap, breathing heavily. I felt myself being controlled. _Stop, fight it!_ But I couldn't. Zeus made me collect my shirt and put it back on. He made me stay still as he tied me up. I cursed him so many times in my mind but it was no use. I realized that this wasn't Zeus. No way. Zeus wouldn't do this, no matter how angry he was. Zeus doesn't torture people. The Zeus-imposter grabbed my hair and dragged me out of the dome after blasting it with a lightning bolt, making it shatter open. Annabeth gasped when she saw me and my mom ran forward, about to attack him. They hit an invisible barrier. He threw me onto my feet and twisted my ear. I winced, leaning towards him. Poseidon glared at Zeus and yelled inaudible insults, but Athena looked shocked. She was the wisdom goddess after all, and Zeus' daughter. So when she looked into his eyes, she saw what I realized. This wasn't Zeus. This was Kronos in a full-body cyber mask. She shouted a warning, exposing Kronos. Poseidon's eyes widened and Hades' mouth dropped open. _I'm sorry._ He mouthed. A little late for that.. Kronos turned back into himself and dragged me into his grip. He punched me in the gut and I doubled over.

"This is nothing compared to what will happen to my little traitor." He announced to the Olympians. I whimpered and he laughed cruelly. I struggled against his iron grip, trying to pull away. He tapped my bonds and they shifted into chains. He wrapped a chain around his wrist and yanked me forward. I cried out, falling onto my knees at Kronos' feet. He smiled down at me wickedly. Then, he waved a goodbye to the Olympians, and we disappeared.

"Kronos, please-" He smacked me again.

"Lord Kronos, please I'm begging you. Please, I can't do this anymore. Please." I whispered hoarsely. He laughed.

"How pathetic." He sneered. I choked back a sob and continued to follow him through the dark city. He made a sharp turn into an alley, making me smack into the brick wall. He threw me into the dumpster and my bonds disappeared. I struggled to my feet and immediately saw a group of high schoolers. They each had a beer bottle in hand. Some of them had brass knuckles and some of them were smoking cigarettes. I tried to hide but they saw me.

"Lookie here, boys. I found a pathetic kid." The leader of the group pulled me out by my neck, making me gag. He lifted me up off the ground a good 6 inches.

"What's your name, kid?" He demanded. I was too busy choking to answer.

"I said, what's your name?" He roared. He punched me across the face with the brass knuckles. I screamed and flew into the arms of another kid. He poured the rest of the beer down my pants which I thought was immature. The guys laughed though.

"Look, he got so scared he peed his pants." He taunted. I backed away from them and hit another kid. He grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back. I was forced to lean forward, meeting a beer bottle.

"Ever drink beer?" He asked maliciously. I shook my head frantically. He put out his cigarette in my hair and sprinkled the ashes into my mouth. I choked and spit it out. He put the beer to my face.

"Want to wash that taste out?" He asked as he poured the beer onto my face. My eyes stung and I choked on the sour taste. I'm doing a lot of choking these days.

"P-please s-stop." I begged as two guys took off my pants and my underwear. They took out briefs (WHO HAS THAT IN THEIR POCKET?!) and pulled it up in the back, giving me the ultimate wedgie. The hung me on a pole about 7 feet off the ground. They threw bags of trash at me and I so badly wanted to pass out, but Kronos was keeping me awake. He watched from the roof as they tortured me. They finally pulled me down and took the underwear off. There was a sharp pain in my shoulder but I ignored it. They poured the remaining beer on my naked body and each of them slammed me into the wall. I gasped for breath as they flung my body into the dumpster and opened bags of trash on me. Ooh, sorry if you were eating dinner while reading that…

"Lord Kronos." I begged. Clothes appeared on my body. A hand grabbed my shirt and flung me out of the dumpster. I gagged when I found a dead rat tangled in my hair. I shook it out and froze as Kronos loomed over me. I whimpered, which was probably not very manly, but Kronos was 200 billion times worse than those thugs. I swallowed and backed myself up to the wall. He motioned me to stand, and I struggled to my feet. He slammed me against the wall, his hands around my neck. I gasped for air, gagging.. Again…..

"Are you going to run, Jackson?" He growled. I shook my head, clawing at my throat.

"Are you going to listen to me?" He said. I nodded frantically. I gasped for air as he tightened his grip.

"Will you fight against your friends?" I stopped struggling and hung limply from his grip. My heart dropped to my stomach. I shook my head.

"Never." I choked out. He dropped me and I landed painfully on my ankle. My ankle collapsed under me and I felt it shatter. I screamed in pain. Kronos stared down at me with disgust. I retched and gagged, trying to get air back into my lungs. My hair was sticky and ashy and my shirt clung to my body uncomfortably.

"You think I went through all this trouble of doing this to you for you to say no?" He roared. I tried to crawl away from him but he put his foot on my chest and pushed me to the ground. I made a strangled noise and stilled.

"You think I went through all this trouble of making you miserable for you to say _no_?" He growled. I didn't respond. He kicked my ribs, making me cry out from the broken ribs I'd gotten before.

"P-please." I whispered. "Please.." He grabbed my shirt and yanked me up. I winced as he made me stand on my bad foot. Once he let go, I tried to take a step and collapsed, clutching my ankle. He glared at me like me breaking my ankle was my fault.

"Get up." He ordered. I struggled onto my good foot and he pushed me in front of him. "Walk, boy." I took a cautious step forward and immediately fell.

"I- I can't- I can't walk- please.." I trailed off. He lifted me up by my shirt. I hung limply from his grip and he threw something to the ground and blue light swirled.

"Back to Olympus, boy. I'll be back. I swear on the River Styx." He growled. He threw me into the blue light and I dropped down onto the throne room. I felt another rib crack as I landed on the marble floor. I groaned. When I struggled to my feet, Ares stood in front of me. He jumped back when he saw my face.

"Apollo." He called. "You better get in here. _Now._ " He helped me to my feet, which was a first. Like helping me at all. Apollo strolled into the room smiling.

"What- oh my gods." His smile faded and he rushed to me. Poseidon came in after him and froze when he saw me.

"Lord Poseidon, what's going on?" I heard Annabeth's voice. My eyes widened. I shook my head frantically. _She can't see me like this_. I mouthed. The doors slammed shut behind Poseidon. I leaned onto Ares for support as the pain built. I stumbled and Apollo gripped my arm. Poseidon knelt next to me as Apollo laid me down.

"What happened?" My dad demanded.

"How- how bad is it?" I croaked. Apollo waved his hand and a mirror appeared in front of me. I made a strangled sound as I saw my reflection.

"I look like death." I said flatly. Ares snorted.

"No, Death is quite handsome." He muttered. I shifted and winced as my ankle twisted.

"Okay, major stuff first. What hurts the most?" Apollo asked. I took a while to answer.

"Huh, I can't seem to decide between my face, my broken ribs, or my shattered ankle." I groaned sarcastically. Apollo cocked his head.

"What about that dislocated shoulder?" He asked.

"What?" I asked. I looked down and saw my arm limply hanging from my shoulder at an odd angle.

"Okay, I'll pop that back in first, then I'll mend it." He said. I nodded.

"This is gonna hurt."

"Oh, like I'm not used to pain." I muttered. My dad's face looked pained. Apollo popped my shoulder back in and I screamed. There was pounding on the door.

"What's happening? Is that Percy?" Annabeth shouted. I shut my mouth, breathing heavily.

"The mending will hurt, too."

"Alright, I get it, everything will hurt! Just do it already." I hissed. Apollo made a face and began to heal my shoulder. It was a dull pain and I could feel my bones knitting together. He moved onto my ribs, then my ankle. After my ribs, Ares clamped his hand around my mouth so my screamed were muffled. When he removed his hands so Apollo could heal my face, I swear I thought I saw a tear track from his eyes. When he caught me staring, he glared at me. _Sweat. Probably just.. Sweat,_ I tried to convince myself. Apollo winced when he saw my face. Nonetheless, he healed me. When he was done, I immediately tried to get up. My dad pushed me back down.

"Oh, no. The mending will take a while." He said. Apollo nodded.

"Should I let her in now or..?" Apollo asked. I nodded. The doors opened and Annabeth burst in. My mom was right behind her, but she was wearing a white goddess toga and a silver crown was perched on her head.

"Did you do it?" I asked. She nodded and I broke out into a smile.

"Percy, what happened? Where did Kronos take you?" Annabeth demanded.

"He be-" Apollo began. I cut him off.

"He threatened me. It's probably nothing." I said nonchalantly. Apollo studied me but eventually looked away.

"Why was the door locked?"

"He ask-" Apollo began again.

"What are you talking about?" I said, cutting him off. "The door wasn't locked."

"Percy-" She stopped herself. "We'll talk later. Maybe you'll feel better then." She gave me a small smile. I forced a smiled and swallowed back the lump in my throat.

"Well, off to sleep everyone. Annabeth, Percy, you have Olympus to yourselves. We're leaving for the night." Aphrodite said, winking. Annabeth blushed but I was barely listening to her.

"Okay, good night, bye, see you tomorrow." I said. When I shut the door, I groaned and said, "Please leave."

"You talking to me?" Annabeth asked.

"No! No, of course not." I said quickly. Annabeth smiled sadly and walked over to me.

"Something's wrong, Percy. What did Kronos do to you? Because I refuse to believe that Kronos, the evil and powerful Titan that hates you, just threatened you and let you go." She spoke quietly. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. She sat down next to me and looked into my eyes.

"Percy, a relationship is nothing without trust. We need to be able to trust each other with everything. We have to be able to tell each other everything. And I do understand if you're just not ready to talk yet, but you have to talk to me." She whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry." I apologized. I recounted the events of that night and her eyes grew wider and tears formed in her beautiful grey eyes.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. I hate it when you cry because of me." I muttered. She smiled.

"Too good. You're too good for me. Thank you for staying. And also," She began punching my arm. "Why" punch "didn't" punch "you" punch "tell" punch "me?!" I rubbed my arm, grinning.

"Hey, hey. This arm was dislocated a few hours ago." I protested. She stared at me.

"Alright fine, it was the other arm." I muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded. I caught her fist before she could punch me.

"Because you'd punch me." I said. "Look, Annabeth. I'm really sorry, Wise Girl. I really am. I just didn't want to see the pain on your face when you heard me say what happened." I kissed her hand softly. Her anger melted away.

"Seaweed Brain- yes, now I'm fully realizing why I came up with that name- you are such a Seaweed Brain."

"But, one last thing, Annabeth." I cut in, my heart pounding.

"What is it?" She asked. I hesitated. _We need to be able to trust each other,_ Annabeth's voice rang in my head. I took a deep breath.

"He said he'd be back." I swallowed. "He swore on the River Styx."


	11. Chapter 11

The bedroom was a mess. I was lying on the bed, watching Annabeth rip apart everything in the room. She was pacing around, muttering to herself.

"Again… Styx… I swear… No… Kronos… Kill him.. Ugh!"

"Annabeth, dearest," I teased. "Please come to bed and stop ruining this wonderful room."

"Percy," She warned. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Why are you so calm about this?" She demanded. She sighed and plopped down on the bed next to me. I smiled.

"Annabeth, at this point I feel like I'm immune to pain. But even if I'm not, I know someone who'll train me so I can fight Kronos. I'm tired of him winning all the time. I'm going to kill him, Annabeth. One way or another."

"Who's going to train you? Chiron? Chiron's a good fighter but he's no match for Kronos." She said.

"No, not Chiron."

"Then who?" I remembered the tear tracks on Ares' face. That wasn't sweat.

"Ares."

"Are you crazy? He hates you!"

"He'll train me." I insisted. "I'm sure of it. Now can we _please_ go to sleep." I asked. She sighed. She came under the covers with me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Percy, I'm just scared. I don't want him taking you again. I love you too much to think that I might lose you. _Again._ " She choked out. I kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back. You're not getting rid of me that easily, Wise Girl." She smiled and closed her eyes. I watched her drift off to sleep before leaving the room. Kronos was going to come tonight. I know it. Annabeth will not get hurt tonight.

I waited for twenty minutes and sure enough, Kronos arrived. He was 7 feet tall and his scythe was in hand. His golden eyes glowed evilly and he grinned when he saw me. I unsheathed Riptide and armor appeared on me. I tried not to look confused but Kronos eyes narrowed.

"How'd you do that, Jackson?" He demanded. I cocked my head and grinned.

"A true magician never reveals his tricks." I said, and I struck. I attacked Kronos, giving him a slash across his chest. He stumbled back, startled. When he regained his balance, he attacked me with surprising speed.

"Ancient laws prevent me from attacking a hero, but you attacked me first, so here we go." He said.

"Are you serious right now?" I said, blocking a strike and landing a strike on his arm. I spun around and ducked as his scythe attempted to decapitate me.

"Of course. I rarely ever kid." He growled and I blocked another strike, but it managed to graze my arm. I cried out in pain and fell. Kronos' eyes glowed dangerously bright. He towered over me and a plan formulated slowly in my mind. The wound was severing my soul from my body. I could feel power draining from me. _Water. I needed water._ But right now, all I could summon was enough to fill a medicine cup. Kronos laughed evilly. The shadows from Hestia's flame danced across his face, making him look scarier than he already was. I noticed another shadow behind him, darting from one column to another. I saw a flash of blonde hair and the glint of a metal weapon.

"I need water." I said loudly. Kronos scoffed.

"I know water gives you power, Jackson. I won't let you defeat me." Then, a flood burst into the room. I felt the water knitting my skin together and my thoughts became clearer. I saw my father standing in the doorway of the flooded throne room. Annabeth was safely in an air bubble, watching me carefully. Kronos stabbed his scythe downward and the water was sucked into his scythe and the throne room was left dry. But, water was in the scythe now. It wouldn't damage me anymore. I attacked Kronos with full strength and he tried to parry. _Tried_. First, the scythe was holding enough water to flood the entire throne room to the surface, and it was heavy enough already. He managed to graze my leg but the pain only lasted a little while. The water in the scythe seeped out and healed me. I grinned at Kronos. I dodged a few more attacks, managing to give his stomach a deep cut. He scowled.

"This isn't over yet, Jackson." He growled.

"I think it is." I said. I raised my sword and just as I was about to decapitate the Titan Lord, he disappeared in a flurry of gold fire. I cursed and turned the sword back into a pen. My dad looked at me with pride and Annabeth looked at me with… disappointment?

"Annabeth-" I began.

"A relationship is nothing without trust." She choked out. My throat closed up and I struggled to form a sentence. _It was for your own good. I didn't want you to get hurt. I love you too much to let you get hurt._ None of those sentences left my mouth though. She walked away, sighing.

"Annabeth!" I called desperately. "Annabeth!" I ran a hand through my hair angrily.

"Father? W-what do I do?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"You don't just stand there, that's for sure." He scoffed. I stared at him.

" _Go_ to her." Poseidon said, pushing me. I stumbled and began to walk towards the doorway.

"And Percy," he stopped me. I turned around. "I'm proud of you." He smiled and he vaporized, leaving me standing alone. _Go to her_. My dad's voice rang in my head.

"Right." I said, and began running after her. I ran through the maze of hallways and columns. I heard a terrified scream. I nearly tripped over myself following her scream. She was in a room shrieking and pointing at a little black dot on the floor.

"Kill it!" She screamed when she saw me. I bit back a smile and went over and squashed the spider with my foot. I walked over to her and she held me tightly. I shook with quiet laughter and she immediately pulled away.

"Are you laughing at me?" She asked, slapping my chest.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kronos. I thought I could take him by myself."

"But you couldn't."

"I did."

"No, your dad helped you."

"He didn't fight. He gave me water." I argued.

"You would've died without that help!"

"I- Maybe that would've been better." I said bitterly. Her face scrunched up in pain and she exhaled. I swallowed and turned around.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. She didn't answer. I walked out of the room and sat against the wall, making quiet sobs.

"Percy," she whispered. I looked up and saw her staring down at me. She knelt next to me.

"Annabeth, he's going to kill me the next chance he gets. Forget me fighting for him; he's going to make sure he gets his revenge."

"Then we'll have to make sure you're ready." She said. I leaned over and kissed her softly.

"He's already here." I said.

"Who, Kronos?"

"No. Ares."

"Why's he here?"

"He's going to train me."

"I know that but he really said he would?"

"Yeah. I have to go. I think the columns need to be re-architected, I think that's a real word.."

"It is. Now, go train your lazy butt." She said. I got up and jogged to the combat room.

"Jackson, you asked me to come here." Ares said cautiously.

"Yes, I did." I nodded.

"What's the matter?"

"Look, Lord Ares. I'm a good fighter, but not good enough. Kronos can beat me and I want to make sure he can't. Will you train me?"

Ares was silent for a minute. "Alright. The best training comes from this thing." He snapped and a tennis ball cannon appeared.

"A.. tennis ball shooter?" I asked uncertainly.

"Every ball you don't dodge or slice up is a 100 push-ups." Ares challenged. I sighed.

"Let's go then." I took out my sword and Ares played with the machine for a while. He finally got it on the right setting and enchanted it. Six more machines appeared, surrounding me. My eyes widened. I swallowed nervously but got in fighting stance.

"The goal is to get to this machine without letting any of the tennis balls hit you or go free. Once you get to the middle machine, you slice it in half with your sword. Remember, every missed ball is a 100 push-ups or a 5 mile run." On that happy note, he let the tennis balls come at me. Everything went into slow motion, as if Kronos' presence were here. I whirled around to slice up some tennis balls that were coming from behind me. I ducked as one narrowly missed my head and sliced it up as it passed. I worked for about 10 minutes before finally destroying the machine. I breathed heavily and watched as the other machines disappeared. I saw hundreds of scattered tennis balls on the combat room's floor. Ares waved his hand and most of the tennis balls disappeared. The rest were full, unsliced balls, ones I missed. I cursed and picked up one of them, throwing it angrily against the ground. Ares looked at me.

"How do you want to split this? You have 87 balls left."

I threw myself into another repetition of push-ups. My arms and legs ached, but this was my last set. Sweat matted my hair onto my forehead and my shirt was long gone. I took it off after about an hour of the training. I was this close to taking off my pants and underwear and doing these naked. Finally, I rolled onto my back, panting and shaking. I was coated in a layer of sweat and couldn't get myself dry. I looked up and saw my dad, not Ares. I struggled to my feet, holding onto the wall for support.

"Father." I managed. He looked surprised.

"We had a good stage where you called me Dad. Is it too much to ask for to go back to that?" He grinned.

"Sure, let me just catch my breath and crawl away from death, and I'll get back to you." I said sarcastically. I let go of the wall and took a shaky step forward, almost falling face-forward onto the floor. My dad caught me, letting me sit against the wall.

"What exactly are you doing..?" He asked, motioning to my sweat covered body and my shaking arms and legs.

"Training with Ares. Do you have water?" I gasped out.

"Do I have water?" He scoffed. "No, Percy. I don't have water. I'm the god of the sea and I don't-"

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated right now." I said impatiently. A water bottle appeared next to me. I gulped it down, feeling the water refresh me. Just a few minutes and I could be back to normal. I hope. Ares strolled back in. I didn't know he left. Poseidon willed me dry and the sweat disappeared off of my body.

"Oh, you're done early," was all he said.

"I've been doing this for 12 hours. What do you _mean_ I'm done early?" I growled.

"I thought you'd take at least a day." Ares stated casually. I stared at him.

"So, back to training." Ares announced. I got up about to fight _him_ again but my dad stepped in.

"Sorry, Ares. I'm stealing him." Poseidon said, grinning.

"Alright, I supposed he can rest. But, let me warn you. I've spoken with Apollo and he said that Kronos is coming soon, Jackson. The most time you have is a week." He said. "Either he comes to Olympus and fights you, or he attacks you on the streets somewhere."

"Percy, I have to talk to you about something." Poseidon urged. I stared at Ares.

"Kronos is coming that quickly?" I said weakly.

"And he'll be in full power. Be careful, Jackson. For all I know, he could come tonight." With that, he began to glow. I looked away and when I looked back, he was gone. Poseidon gripped my arm tightly.

"Percy." He urged. I swallowed and followed him out of the combat room.

"Percy, Annabeth isn't immortal. You are in some way."

"I don't want to be immortal." I said immediately.

"Why?"

"Dad, did you ever get to sit down and have a family? Did you ever get to share memories with your children?" I asked. "Did you ever get to see any of your children grow up?"

"No."

"I want to be there for my child, Dad. Annabeth and I want to live mortal lives, although that makes us vulnerable."

"Percy, I know being a demigod is hard. But, this is your life. Please just try to enjoy it."

"Is that your important announcement?"

"No. We need to test you to see how immortal you are."

"Okay." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"No, Percy. The process requires us to strap you to a bed so you don't move. And then the laser has to scan your whole body and that could take hours. I just didn't know if you were okay with it."

I inhaled sharply. "I guess.."

"Let's go then."

"Now?" I hesitated.

"Of course! Or would you rather do it tomorrow?" Poseidon asked. I swallowed.

"No, it's fine. Right now is great," I said weakly.

"They're waiting in the testing room."

"You have a room for testing?"

Third Person POV

Apollo talked with a soothing voice, gently telling Percy where to lie down. He adjusted Percy's arms and legs and began strapping him down. Percy's breathing became slightly uneven but no one noticed.

"How long will this take?" Percy asked quietly.

"It depends. Probably at least an hour." Apollo replied.

"Okay." Percy took a deep breath and shifted through the straps. Apollo lowered the laser and it began to scan Percy. His ragged breathing was too quiet for anyone to notice.

"You doing okay?" Poseidon asked gently. Percy nodded at his father, not trusting his mouth to speak.

"Where's Annabeth?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I don't think she's coming. I don't think anyone told her that you were gonna be tested."

"Oh." His voice came out strangled.

"Do you want me to ask for her?" Apollo asked. Percy nodded. Sweat broke out on his face. Poseidon was turned away and Apollo was shifting some supplies around. The laser had just gotten to the middle of his face. Poseidon turned around and told Percy that Annabeth wasn't in her room or with her mother. Percy nodded, making a small strangled noise. Then, the door burst open.

"Percy, are you okay? Oh gods, you're sweating. And your breathing is uneven. Did you two not notice?!" Annabeth shrieked at Apollo and Poseidon. Apollo rushed over. He checked my pulse, then my head for a fever.

"This is the most important part. If we rip him out of this state right now, it could kill him. The laser is going through the major organs. It's too risky. Percy, can you hold still a few more minutes?" Apollo said sternly.

"I'm fine." Percy said weakly.

"Yeah, and I'm Hera's favorite demigod." Annabeth scoffed. Percy managed a small smile.

"Just a little more longer, okay? Talk to me, Seaweed Brain." She urged.

"I never knew how bossy my Wise Girl could be." He began shakily.

"You always knew. Since we were 12. I believe you said 'What a bossy bitch" after we came back from the quest?"

"I don't remember calling you that… ever.." Percy said, his eyebrows furrowing. Annabeth kissed him gently.

"You're doing great, Percy. But what happens if you are really immortal?"

"I don't know. I'll probably ask them to take it away."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I'm not a god, Wise Girl. I'm a demigod. I'm used to a life imprisoned to fighting monsters for survival but I can't live an eternal life fending away monsters and such."

"Percy, but what if I told you that we could become immortal together. We'd be gods and we could be together forever."

"Elysium. I want to reach Elysium." He insisted.

"Think about it Percy. You're the best fighter in centuries. You could become a god who lives forever and be the best fighter ever."

"Ares would kill me if he heard that." Percy muttered.

"Percy, immortality could be fun." She soothed. Apollo handed her a wet towel. She pressed it against his forehead and kept Percy talking.

"It's on your legs now, Percy." She said after about an hour. He nodded, swallowing in anticipation.

"Almost, Percy." She soothed. The laser was on his knees when it froze. Apollo rushed over, fiddling with the machine.

"Hephaestus. Get him in here." He ordered. Poseidon ran out and Hephaestus was back in no time.

"The laser froze." Apollo said. The god of blacksmiths' eyes widened. He hurried to fix the machine, pulling things out of thin air occasionally. Percy's eyes were strained shut and he was breathing heavily.

"It's almost over, Percy." Annabeth said soothingly. Percy shook his head, gasping.

"It hurts. Oh gods, oh gods, it hurts so much." He hissed. The laser was aiming a thousand degrees of heat on Percy's knees.

"Oh my gods, Apollo, can I put the towel there?" She asked. Apollo nodded. The water in the towel seemed to heal Percy's burn but the laser burned the towel slowly.

"Hurry, please." Percy begged. Hephaestus' hands were all over the place. He was twisting wires and adjusting little black engines until he finally hit the button. The laser began moving again. Apollo asked Annabeth to pour some water on Percy's burn. She did as she was told and kept talking to Percy, telling him about how her DSTOMP went, which led to Percy complaining that the poetry section was the part he surely failed in. Apollo piped up and said that he could tutor Percy. Percy shook his head vigorously which led to him wincing in pain.

"How much longer? I have to train." He said. Annabeth smiled.

"Almost." After another 10 minutes, Percy asked again.

"Wait, wait, wait, aaaaaaaand done!" She said. Percy relaxed. Apollo waved his hand and the restraints disappeared. Poseidon hugged his sweaty son, who leaned against his father for support.

"Training. I have to go train." Percy said, stumbling into the door.

"Um, no. You are going to take a cold bath and then you are going to sleep." Annabeth ordered.

"But-"

"But nothing. You're tired. You can train again tomorrow." She said. Percy opened his mouth again.

"Come to bed, and that's an order." She said. She grabbed his arm and sped them down the hall.

"Wait, Percy! The results…" Apollo's words died in his throat. Poseidon laughed. Apollo face was pale. Poseidon's smile slipped off of his face.

"Half of the immortality went to Kronos already. The other half is in Percy. Poseidon, Kronos is really, really powerful right now."


	12. Chapter 12

Percy POV

After Annabeth dragged me back to the room, she slammed the door shut and pushed me onto the bed. I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head.

"Clean your dirty mind!" She said, sighing. "No, Percy. I already know the results. I know you're going to be immortal!"

"How do you know that?" I asked nervously.

"Because.. I just do!" She snapped. I jumped back, hitting a soft pillow with my head.

"Annabeth, if I'm immortal I'll ask you to become immortal with me, or if you want, I'll ask them to take it away. I know they can." He said earnestly.

"But Percy-"

"Percy!" The door slammed open and Apollo walked in cheerfully, followed by my dad with a grave expression on his face.

"Dad, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Apollo can take this." He managed. I turned to Apollo.

"Am I immortal? Or am I not immortal?" I asked.

"Um, no for both. Ish.."

"Ish?" I demanded.

"The submission was basically almost done. Kronos already has half of the power, but now you have half of that power too."

"Oh. What- What happens now then?"

"You have to defeat Kronos." My dad answered.

"And if I don't? What if I fail?"

"You won't fail, Percy." Poseidon said honestly.

"But what if I do?" I pressed.

"5 syllables: That would be real bad." Apollo answered cheerfully. "Also, we enchanted Olympus so Kronos couldn't get in, but that'll just anger him more. He's going to come. This week. Ares warned you about that. His coming is inevitable. Just keep training and stay here. Olympus is safe." I nodded, then frowned.

"Why would it be that bad?"

"The defeater of the other gains the whole immortality. Right now, you each have half of the most powerful immortality in the world. The champion will gain all of the immortality."

"But what if I don't _want_ to be that powerful?" I cried. "What if I just want to be normal?" My voice broke on the last word.

"Percy, you're not normal. That's a good thing. If you were a regular mortal, imagine all the friends you wouldn't have met. Imagine all the adventures you wouldn't have gone on. Imagine all the family that you wouldn't have met. Imagine living in a world without Camp and your friends and Annabeth. Your _wife_. Percy, there's a difference between being boyfriend and girlfriend and being a family." Poseidon said.

"You wouldn't know, Dad!" I screamed. "You weren't there for me! How would you know how it felt to meet new family, new friends, and to go on adventures? You weren't there when I was going on my adventures! You weren't there when Kronos and Luke were torturing me! And you weren't there for _us_ – me and Mom– when Gabe was torturing us. You- weren't- there." I hissed. Annabeth had stepped back and Apollo was staring at me shell shocked. My dad, however, was giving me a hard look. I swallowed and inhaled deeply.

"I- I'm sorry." I choked out. Then, I turned and fled. I heard Annabeth catching up to me, shouting my name. I would tire soon enough; it had been a long day. But not now. Not this soon. I kept running, sprinting away from the palace. I left the Empire State Building, hearing Annabeth pursuing me. I slowed down to a jog but kept running. I ran until I couldn't breathe, and even then I continued to go. Annabeth finally caught up to me. She pulled my shoulder back, forcing me to turn around. I was close to the George Washington Bridge now. The bridge was lit up beautifully but very few cars were driving across. It had to be about 2 or 3 in the morning. A car whizzed past me, not giving a second glance to the sweating kid with tears streaming down his face. Annabeth looked at me for a while, looking into my eyes with a poker face. Then she hugged me. I hugged her back, then heard a rustling in the trees. She froze and pulled away. She drew her dagger and we stood shoulder to shoulder as empousai cornered us.

"Perssseusss Jackssson." The lead girl hissed. "Kronosss wishes for you body chained at hisss feet."

"Kelli?" I asked in shock. Then empousai snarled.

"No! Kelli died because of you two. Now, we will get our revenge."

"Kronos wants you alive. He didn't say anything about not hurting you." I jumped back as another voice, completely human, spoke. A figure formed from the shadows, solidifying into a single human being. "I lost my chance years ago when you took out my crew and pushed me overboard. But, I _am_ a son of Poseidon. I lived." The figure stepped into the sparkling light of the bridge.

"Chrysaor." Annabeth breathed.

"Drop your weapons _now_." He commanded. His mask was replaced by an exact replica. "The last time you fought me, I disarmed you in under 5 seconds." He pointed out. Annabeth glanced at me, watching to see what I'd do.

"One fight. If you win, you chain me up but let me walk her back to Olympus." I said, pointing at Annabeth. "And no hurting her."

"And if you win? Which you won't." He added.

"If I win, swear on the River Styx that you call off the demons and leave me alone."

"Fine, I swear on the River Styx that if you win, I will call of the empousai and leave you alone." Thunder rumbled loudly.

"I swear on the River Styx that if you win, I'll let you chain me up." I said. Annabeth gripped her dagger like she was contemplating who to throw it at: me or Chrysaor. She lunged at Chrysaor but he easily deflected her and knocked her dagger into his hand. He pointed the dagger at her sternum and held his golden sword behind her neck. I swallowed nervously. I felt billions of gallons of water behind me, waiting to fight ( **A/N btw this is prob inaccurate idk how much water is in the Hudson)**. I plan built up in my mind.

 _Dad, I'm sorry. I know I yelled at you and was really disrespectful, but Kronos just sent Chrysaor and half a dozen empousai to attack me and Annabeth. I'm by the Hudson. Please, please let me be able to control the water and not Chrysaor. Don't let him get me. Please._ I prayed. Annabeth was pushed to another empousai and the empousai gripped her shoulders. She winced but didn't make a sound.

"You can do it Percy. I love you." She said.

"Aw, that's a sweet thing to hear before you go into captivity." Chrysaor cooed.

"Well, you ruined the moment with your ugly mask and your scratchy voice so.." I trailed off, twirling my sword. Chrysaor blinked as the insult registered in his mind. But I attacked before that. I faked a swipe at his leg while he was still confused and got a stab straight into his gut. However, it was only about an inch deep. He winced but he still had more strength than I did. He attacked me, keeping me mostly on the defense. He managed a swipe at my chest and I flinched away. He back me into the shore, being stupid. He faked a jab and hit me with the flat of his blade on my chest. I flew 20 feet back into the water and felt the water begin to make me stronger. From the shore, he was smirking. He was already pulling out chains. _This isn't over yet_. I grinned. Annabeth smirked, knowing what I was doing. Chrysaor turned and began gloating to the empousai. I felt the water behind me fight against me. I told it to stay still, but I let the pressure build. The pain in my gut built and I stumbled ashore. Chrysaor twirled the chains but it wasn't my time yet. He approached me as I lay shivering on the concrete, willing myself to stay wet. **(THERES THE LIGHTNING THIEF MOVIE REFERENCES HERE LMAO)**

"You're no son of Poseidon." He growled. I didn't speak. He pulled me to my feet and the chains rattled in his hands. _Dad, it's now or never._ I prayed. I yelled loudly, sure that people in Fort Lee could hear me. One of the cars screeched and spun on the bridge before righting itself and pulling over to calm down. Ten million gallons of water crashed over Chrysaor and washed away the empousai. I watched as Chrysaor struggled to stand, dripping wet. I was wet too. I willed the water off of me and off of the ground. A watery trident appeared in my hand.

"I am the true son of Poseidon." I said. He stood, glaring at me. I threw the trident, catching him in the neck. He flew over the streets and disappeared. I walked over to Annabeth who kissed me. I smiled into the kiss.

"Don't you ever do anything that risky again!" She shouted. I groaned as she gave me a solid punch in my stomach. I grinned, straightening.

"Let's go home." I said and we began to walk towards Olympus.

Annabeth and I used our sweet time getting to Olympus too. We stopped by Dunkin Donuts, getting a donut and a blue coolatta. When we arrived at Olympus, my dad's face looked amazed.

"Where were you and what did you do to him?" He demanded, pointing at Chrysaor. He was hanging limply from the wall, encased in water with electricity crackling around it. The trident stuck out of his chest. I almost dropped my Coolatta then I remembered it was blue. I took a deep breath and explained what happened to my dad. He summoned the water away from him and the trident melted into nothing. Chrysaor gasped for air, adjusting to his surroundings. He saw the electric casing and me outside. He growled and mouthed _oath_ to me. I sighed.

"I took the demons away and you will leave me alone."

"How?" He challenged.

"Dad, this guy is your son. He's evil. Help me destroy him. He's immortal so I can't do it alone." I said, cocking my head still staring at Chrysaor. His eyes widened and he swallowed.

"Father-" He began. My dad shot tendrils of water at him and the electric wall disappeared. The water wrapped around his nose and mouth, also holding his legs and arms down. I walked over and stabbed him in the chest. He crumpled and ichor flowed out of him. Poseidon placed a hand on my shoulder. I opened my mouth but someone cut me off. Artemis ran into the room, her eyes puffy with tears.

"Lady Artemis?" I asked. She stifled a sob.

"Perseus, you must hate the Fates." She said quietly.

"Why?" I demanded, my heart racing. Tartarus had taught me to respect and be servile but something was seriously wrong.

"Sally-" She broke down. Poseidon tensed.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Kronos- he kidnapped her." She said.

"What?" My stomach dropped and I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. She looked away. I began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth asked. Her eyes were glassy.

"I need to save my mom."

"I'm coming." She said. I shook my head.

"No. Kronos will not take the two most important people in my life." I said, biting my lip.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not. She was a mother to me more than my mother ever was to me." She insisted. I sighed.

"Annabeth, please. One of us can be safe, can't we?" I begged.

"You're safer with me." She pointed out. I walked away.

"Fine. I'll see you later in the room." I said softly.

"You're sneaking out aren't you?" Hermes asked when I left the throne room.

"My mom is in trouble and Kronos might use Annabeth to make me obey him. All I want to do is save my mom and get out." I explained. Hermes smiled.

"I'm not ratting you out. I just thought you could use some presents." He said. I stared at him.

"What presents..?" I asked uncertainly. A backpack appeared at his feet.

"Okay, this is what the Fates are giving you, basically. All the stuff I'm giving you are the things that they think you'll need." I groaned. The Fates hate me.

"First, credit card. Unlimited spending, but chances are you'll barely need it." He said, giving me a golden rectangle. I tucked it into my wallet.

"Here's a grappling hook." He said, giving me it. I took it, confused.

"Be careful with that though. It might save your life or Kronos might use it to make you obey." He warned. I nodded.

"Transporter." He handed me a low cylindrical device with a button. "You can only use it once, so be careful. Also, this can only transport two people. However, it can only transport you outside of whatever building you're in."

"Next.." He grunted as he pulled out the next one. There was a smack and Hermes flinched away. The thing in the bag stood and stepped out. It had curly blond hair, stormy grey eyes, and a pissed expression. The present was Annabeth. Her eyes were a mixture of disappointment and anger.

"Percy, why? You're not leaving without me." She insisted. I sighed.

"Fine. First thing tomorrow morning."

"How do I know you won't leave?"

"All you have to say is 'if you leave me, I'll leave you' and I'll be in bed in the morning."

"Not by the morning. In the morning." She pointed out. I nodded.

"Fine." She said. I began walking but she looped an arm around my neck.

"No, you're not going anywhere without me." She said. I smiled and flipped her over my shoulder. She screamed bloody murder and kicked whatever she could hit. I held her legs in place and starting running through Olympus, carrying her on my shoulder. She was trying to be mad at me, yelling and screaming but I heard a smile creeping onto her face. I collapsed in the throne room, tripping over a corner. We tumbled to the ground and she pinned me on the cold marble floor. She balled up her fist and I looked at it with slight fear. She punched my shoulder, leaned down and kissed me. I saw a white flash moving through the columns through the corner of my eye.. I didn't tell Annabeth, however. I didn't tell anyone. I didn't even approach Athena to tell her I saw her smile when Annabeth and I kissed.

"Long day ahead of us." She whispered.

"Yeah. Annabeth, it's almost 8. Why don't we get breakfast and head to sleep? We're leaving tomorrow." I said. She nodded and rolled off of me. I helped her up and we joined the gods in their version of a pavilion, which was as big as Camp Half Blood itself. We grabbed our plates and the food appeared on our plates. We had to go up and burn some of our food for the gods who were watching us very carefully. Zeus hadn't talked to me at all, but he was glaring at me very much. I shifted uncomfortably. The last time Zeus got mad at me, I was kidnapped by Kronos.

Annabeth and I sat down and we were just about to eat when our plates shifted in front of us. Zeus was sitting at the god's table, his hands were under the table. I scowled at him, then remembered he was the king of Olympus. I bit back an insult that would've gotten me blasted to bits and forced a playful smile. Annabeth, however, was glaring at Zeus s hard, if he wasn't a god, he'd be 200 million feet under. I gripped her hand and her glare intensity lessened. I took a deep breath. _Let's see how this 'most powerful immortal in the world' thing works._ I thought. I built a wall in my mind, a metal wall that towered over me. _Move_. I thought. The wall shifted over. I imagined Zeus' control as a laser beam. I slammed the wall on the beam, disconnecting the beam. Zeus yelped and I saw that golden ichor was flowing from his fingers. Apollo's eyes widened. He glanced at me and gave me a 'don't test the guy who wants to kill you the most' look. He waved his hand and Zeus fingers healed. I began to eat my food casually. Annabeth slowly started eating her food, too. She gave me a 'we'll talk about this later' look. I forced a smile and looked at the god's table. Zeus gave me a 'I will kill you' look. Hermes gave me a 'why are you still here I gave you a lot of gifts' look. My dad gave me a 'teach me how to do that son' look while Athena gave me a 'leave now because my father's gonna kill you' look. I sighed. I'm getting a lot of looks. I finished eating and bumped into Athena. She spoke first.

"You have to leave now. Annabeth, go with him. Hermes gave him all the gifts the Fates thought were necessary. Now, you don't have a prophecy. Here:

 _Two shall travel to the cave_

 _To the powerful goddess they aim to save_

 _Only two shall come back, one left in chains_

 _The master shall bring the one many pains_

 _A sacrifice is to be made_

 _And the one should come back, the price having been paid."_ Athena recited. I swallowed.

"And we leave now? We barely got any sleep."

"I'll give you some gifts."

"You will?" Annabeth asked, surprised. Athena held out a bottle.

"These are sleeping pills. They aren't like the mortal ones. Take one and you'll be able to stop time and sleep for 5 hours. Don't take more than two per day. These have some nectar in them." Annabeth took them, holding them gingerly.

"One question. Do we have to sleep? Or can we just stop time?"

"If you don't choose to sleep, then you can only stop time for 5 minutes."

"You both are going away for who knows how long. You'll be alone with each other for who knows how many nights. This is protection." Athena continued. I choked and Annabeth made a strangled noise. We were blushing furiously. Athena shoved a pack of condoms into my chest and a bottle of birth control pills to Annabeth.

"Finally, the Book of Knowledge. It can only be read in times of trouble." She said, handing us a small pocketbook sized book with gold lettering.

"Why does everything you give me have to be invisible when we don't need it." Annabeth grumbled quietly. "The Mark of Athena, the stupid book." She muttered. Athena ignored her. "Perseus, remember your gifts." She added. I stared at her. _Remember the rivers, remember your gifts_ : what gifts?! I was about to ask but she cut me off.

"Go! Now!" She said, hearing footsteps. She shoved backpacks into our chests and we stuffed the gifts in.

"No, let me say goodbye to my son." Poseidon said. His eyes were tired and weary.

"I'll be fine. I'll come back." I insisted as he hugged me.

He didn't answer. He just looked at me. Then, he spoke.

"Bye, Percy. Remember, I love you a lot, even though I couldn't be there to show it." He said. I nodded and turned around.

"Let's go." I said to Annabeth still shaken.

"It'll be fine. We'll come back."

"Yeah. I know." I said, plastering a smile onto my face. But I couldn't shake the thought that _only two shall come back, one left in chains_ meant that my mom and Annabeth would come back, and I wouldn't. That would explain my dad's behavior.. I shook my head. No, not now. I will come back. _A sacrifice…_ who?

"Come on." She urged. I nodded and we walked out together, knowing that 11 Olympians were watching us leave. We passed the last Olympian, Hestia, who wasn't tending the flames for once. She was standing at the doors to Olympus holding something. She stopped us.

"Home." She said simply. She snapped and something appeared in our backpacks. We didn't have time to check what it was. She stuffed something into our hands and we were swirled away. When I opened my eyes, we were in an alley. I sighed.

"Thanks Hestia." I grumbled sarcastically. I ran a hand through my hair, forgetting that she gave us something. Something silver glinted and dropped to the ground. I glanced at Annabeth and picked up the gift. It was a black string necklace with a silver fire pendant hanging from it.

"What-?" I began.

"I don't know." Annabeth sighed. We put on our necklaces.

"Home." I said.

"Home." Annabeth repeated wearily. Suddenly we weren't in the alley anymore. We were flashed back to Olympus.

"Back home so soon?" Hestia asked. Then it clicked in my head.

"Oh." I said, realization dawning in my eyes. Annabeth understood, too.

"Does this take us anywhere?" I asked.

"No, it takes you home." Hestia said, shaking her head.

"Then, can you flash us to wherever we need to go?"

"No, but-" Hestia was cut off.

"She doesn't know where it is. But I can tell her." Apollo said. He grinned and whispered a location in her ear. Her eyes widened but she waved her hand.

"Good luck." She said quietly. And we were gone.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **Okay um quote?**

" _ **A house is made of walls and beams… A home is built with love and dreams."**_ **-William Arthur Ward.**


	13. Chapter 13

Percy POV

"Ugh." Annabeth said, flicking away a piece of goo.

"Squishy." I complained. "Sticky."

"Stop complaining." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Moving.. It's moving.. It's alive! Get me out of here!" I yelped, tumbling out of the dumpster. She sighed and climbed out.

"Why would Hestia transport us here?" She wondered.

"Um, maybe _that_." I said, my eyes widening. I got up and pointed at the huge warehouse that said _Kronos Lair_. I know, _right?_ Creative much? However, the darkly lit night and the eery calm made the warehouse seem really, really creepy.

"Okay. Plan?" I asked Annabeth, my breathing uneven.

"Calm down, Percy. It'll be alright. Kronos is only holding your mom as hostage. He isn't going to hurt her." She reassured me. I took a deep breath.

"Right. Now, plan?" I asked.

"Okay, we sneak in and one of us cause a distraction while the other goes and frees Sally. Do you want to do the distraction?" She asked.

"Yeah. Fighting will keep my mind off of my mom." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." A voice said behind us. The voice had a thick French accent. Annabeth froze while I whirled around, uncapping Riptide. The bronze sword was knocked out of my hand and it clattered to the ground. I stood face to face with one of the worst monsters I'd ever faced.

"Thorn." I growled.

"I'm just a thorn in your side, aren't I?" He laughed. He backed me into the wall.

"Hands up! Put them where I can see them." He flicked his tail towards my chest. The poisonous smell burned my nose. I raised my arms and he confiscated my backpack. Annabeth tossed me a bottle. I quickly opened it and took a pill. The manticore froze. Then I smacked my head. Annabeth was frozen, too. I took my backpack from Dr. Thorn, carefully avoiding the poisonous spikes.

I opened Annabeth's mouth and forced a pill down her throat. We had about 7 minutes. Annabeth unfroze and yelled, "Percy, take one and give one to me-!" She saw me standing next to her and sighed.

"Good job." She said. We began to run towards the warehouse. The doors were locked. We were yanking at the door when I realized something.

"The manticore. Annabeth, he's still alive, goddamn." I groaned.

"No time. We have to get to your mom!" She replied.

"The book. Annabeth, open the Book!" I urged. She nodded and opened it.

"It's- it's blank!" She complained. I sighed.

"Does this not count as a time of trouble, Athena?" I yelled at the sky. Nothing was moving except us.

"Annabeth my time's up-" I began. I froze. It looked like she froze, then I realized, no you idiot: _you froze_. I unfroze and when I readjusted to my surroundings. Annabeth was lying on the ground, her face down. A figure was towering over me. Of course. Just our luck.

I sighed. "Hello, Kronos. We meet again."

"Jackson. Come in for some.. Small talk." He said. I picked up Annabeth and let him lead us to our doom.

"Annabeth, wake up!" I said again, shaking her shoulders. She was still unconscious. I already cleaned the wound on her back but I couldn't get her to wake up. Kronos walked back in. I scrambled back onto the chair, leaving Annabeth on the ground. _As long as you obey, maybe we can work out a peaceful compromise._ It's bullshit. You know it, I know it, the whole freaking world knows it. Kronos does not forgive and he's most definitely not peaceful.

"Talking to Annabeth, were we?" He asked. I tried to look him in the eyes but startling images of my past tortures with him appeared, making me tear my eyes away. He smirked.

"So, what were you talking to Annabeth about? I'm sure she made no reply." He said, a wicked smile laced in his words. My eyes hardened.

"What did you do to her?" I hissed.

"As loyal as ever." He noted. I growled.

"What did you do to her?" I asked again, my words clipped.

"I hit her in the head with the flat of my blade. Now shut up or I'll stab her and make a shish kebab." He warned. I shut my mouth.

"So, we're here to talk about a trade, right?" He asked. I opened my mouth but he spoke again.

"Right, a trade." He cut me off. "So, I'm thinking-"

"We leave with my mom and you never bother us again?" I muttered. He laughed wickedly.

"No, no. I was thinking… well, what did that prophecy say? ' _Two shall come back home, one left in chains, the master shall bring the one many pains_ ' was it?" He grinned. A lump formed in my throat.

"Who will stay in chains? Who will I get to torture?" He mused. "How about her?" He asked, pointing at Annabeth's unmoving form. I glared at him.

"Or maybe.. Her?" He snapped his fingers and my mom appeared next to him. I jumped up to grab her but an invisible barrier between Kronos and me stopped me. I fell onto the ground. My mom's eyes were hard and she was glaring at Kronos. Her white toga was in tatters and dirt was smudged on it. Her face was dirty and her hair was in messy strands. She looked like she was about to bit Kronos but I realized something was keeping her. Her hands were behind her back, and there was a faint glow. A faint, silvery glow that Kronos wasn't noticing. I studied her face again. There was evident anger, but there was a bitterness that was fueling a flame. Artemis made my mom a goddess. Silvery glow. My eyes widened. My mom met my eyes and gave me a look. I changed my expression.

"Give me my mom back!" I shouted. Annabeth stirred. She was still dazed. I had to keep Kronos' attention away from her.. And my mom. I sighed. I jumped up and pulled out my sword. Kronos sneered.

"You think you can defeat me?"

"I already did."

"You had the help of your father and the element of surprise on your side."

"I still won." I argued, which sounded a little childish.

"My scythe drained your power with a little cut. How will you defeat me, I wonder?" He glared at me. I advanced slowly. He flicked his wrist and my mom flew back. She bounced off of the wall, stumbling forward unharmed. Thankfully, Kronos didn't notice.

"One on one dueling." I suggested. "Fair weapons." I added. Then I remembered my mom is doing something back there. Since when has Kronos played fair? It's time for a little payback.

"No. I fight with my scythe and you fight with your puny weapon." He insisted. I growled in frustration. _Keep him distracted_ , my mom's voice rang in my head. _Mom! What are you doing?_ I asked desperately. _I'll be fine. Distract him! Once we take him down, we can leave with Annabeth,_ She said in my head. I raised my sword. Kronos struck and I deflected the blade. The pure force resonated in me. _I'm one of the most powerful people in the universe._ I thought. _So is the guy you're fighting who's a Titan and also more powerful than you and is fully immortal._ The annoying side of my mind reminded me. I groaned mentally.

"Fine." I deflected another stab and ducked as he swung his scythe where my head was. I saw him mentally preparing to slam me with a wall of force. _Remember your gifts_ , Athena had said. I had a mini flashback to the time when I sucked the lightning into my hands. _Could I..?_ I wondered. No time to think. Kronos raised his scythe and pointed it at me. I put Riptide out in front of me and the dark energy was sucked into my sword. The force made my blade heavy but I forced my arms to stay up. Kronos' golden eyes widened and he tried to stop. I pulled the force away from him. He doubled over, bent down on his knees. I pulled away Riptide. I raised it over his head, but the force in the blade stopped me from cutting off his stupid head. I groaned and cursed Athena silently. _If you're gonna give me advice, at least tell me what happens when I use my powers!_ My blade grew heavy and it clattered out of my grip. I stood defenseless before Kronos who was recovering. In desperation, I turned to combat, which was stupid. Kronos smacked me with the flat of his blade and I was thrown against the wall. I winced. He smiled evilly.

"Do you give up?" He strolled over and pointed his scythe under my chin. I focused on the hilt of the blade. He forced my head up, pushing the tip up. I stared at his cruel face and contacted my mom. _Mom, now would be good,_ I begged. _Just another minute!_ She cried. I gritted my teeth. Annabeth was crawling away from us, towards my mom. I silently urged her to go faster.

"Not yet." I managed. He lowered his blade for a moment, confused. I could see his thoughts like _why is this child who lost the battle saying he doesn't give up? Does he want to die?_ I moved my head to the side and kicked the blade out of his hand. The blade flipped in the air and landed in my hand. I gripped the hilt. Kronos narrowed his eyes. He muttered a few ancient curses and the hilt grew red-hot. I dropped the blade, shaking out my hand in pain.

"Die." He said. The blade flew into his hand. I ducked my head, flinching. But the blade never came. I opened my eyes and uncovered my head. When I looked up, the room was glowing in silvery light. My mom's face was determined and angry. Her hand was outstretched and Kronos was struggling in midair. The silver light encased him.

"Get to Annabeth!" My mom shouted. "Duck and cover!" I saw Annabeth right under Kronos' feet.

"Annabeth!" I jumped and grabbed her. I dragged her over to the corner furthest from Kronos. I shielded her with my body as the silver light became blistering hot. There were a few grunts and I heard a body slam against the wall.

"Mom! You did it-" My voice faltered when I turned around. My mom was the one who was slammed into the wall. Her hair was splayed out on either side of her, covering parts of her face and she looked unnaturally pale. I ran to her side. She wouldn't answer, only limply shaking as I held her in my hands.

"Mom?" I said weakly. Kronos was standing on the other side of the room looking very satisfied. My vision turned red.

"You did this to her!" I roared angrily. "Nobody hurts my family. Nobody hurts my friends. And _nobody_ hurts my mom!" He laughed. I tackled him, only faintly hearing Annabeth's cries of protest. We rolled to the side of the room. I managed a blow at his ribs but he barely winced. He slammed me into a wall and pushed his forearm against the base of my neck. He flicked his hand and Annabeth flew back into the wall and landed next to my mom.

"No!" I cried, tears stinging my eyes. There was a cut on her forehead, dripping blood.

"Now it's just you and me, Jackson." He growled. I spit in his face.

"I see you've lost all the respect I taught you in Tartarus." He sneered.

"Respect for monsters like you?" I retorted. He picked me up by my shirt. I choked.

"Will you respect me or do I have to teach you another friendly lesson?" He growled.

"I- spect- oo-" I choked out. He dropped me. I took a ragged breath.

"The prophecy says one left in chains." He said, raising an eyebrow. I nodded.

"Who? Choose or I'll choose." He demanded. I hung my head.

"Me." I said without hesitation.

"There's a good kid." He smirked. "Now let's get this off of your neck." He said, flicking two of his fingers. The necklace from Hestia slipped off of my neck and flew into his hands. He instantly dropped it, scowling. The black necklace was glowing red, just like his sword was.

"Hestia's gift?" He growled. I nodded. He flicked it onto my mom's neck.

"Now, they're still unconscious. Flash them back to Olympus." He said. I began to walk over. Then he snapped. Time slowed. I watched as he brought manacles with long chains. He put the chain part behind my back and snapped the cuffs onto my wrists. I forced back a sob as the all too familiar metal feeling was back on my wrists. Tears flowed from my eyes, silent tears, as I walked over to Annabeth. I kissed her forehead and sent her off. There was a click. My head turned towards Kronos. He waved a camera at me. The picture was already printing. I turned my head back to my mom. I hugged her tightly and sobbed. I touched the necklace and said, "Home." My mom disappeared. There was another click. I didn't turn to see what it was. I knew it was the camera, and even if I hadn't known, I don't care anymore. Still on one knee, I rested my arm on my other knee and sobbed. Kronos kicked me and I went sprawling forward but the pain barely registered. Two photos fluttered in front of me. One was me kissing Annabeth's forehead and one was me hugging my mom. I picked them up. In my hands, they duplicated themselves. _What-_ I thought. Then, the duplicated poofed away. I sighed.

"This was the shortest quest ever." I grumbled quietly, my voice thick. "Not so much of a quest, more like a trap." I groaned.

"This was a trap, wasn't it?" I yelled. Kronos didn't answer, but he didn't have to. Stupid loyalty. Stupid, stupid loyalty led me back into chains. But, that same stupid, stupid loyalty is keeping me alive. I'm loyal to Annabeth, so I'll get back to her. If not…

"She'll kill me." I said flatly.

 **So that's Chapter idk.**

 **ANYWAYS THANKS YOU'RE ALL AWESOME LY MWAH**

 **Okay so today at school I thought I lost my phone so I like freaked out and I had to go check the field and my friends are like are you sure it's not in your pocket and I'm like yeah I check and I only checked one back pocket and my friends wanted to kill me when I told them I found it in the other pocket….**

 **Okay quote:**

" _ **A diamond with a flaw is worth more than a pebble without imperfections." -some Chinese Proverb**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I FINISHED THIS A WEEK BEFORE I SWEAR BUT I FORGOT TO UPLOAD I'M SORRY SO HERE**

Percy POV

Kronos put his fingers under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Let's try again." He said calmly. "Will you obey me?" I glared at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Will you betray your friends?" He asked again, growing impatient. I growled at him and bit at his fingers. He slapped me across the face. The sound echoed around the room and my cheek stung.

"We'll try again later." He snarled. I sat back against the wall. The stupid chains were long enough to jump rope. I tried for sleep. For the last few days- I don't know maybe 5 or 6?- he asked me to betray my friends over and over again. I would've said yes, if this was still Tartarus. He would've dragged the people I love into the horrid pit and torture them in front of my eyes.

"Why?" I screamed. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" I slammed my fist against the wall, then cried out in pain when my finger cracked. I wanted to slap myself for my stupidity, then I realized Kronos already slapped me. I growled. I moved the chains in front of me and sat against the wall, doing nothing. Then a thought hit me like a truck. _Sleep. You need to sleep._ I recognized the voice. It wasn't mine, and it wasn't evil like Kronos. My eyes widened. _Father_. I immediately shut my eyes, and through the dull pain of my cheek, fell asleep right away. I was on Olympus.

"Dad!" I shouted. My dad was sitting next to my mom, holding her shoulders as she cried into his shoulder. Annabeth was clutching a piece of paper, silent tears running down her face. Apollo was standing between my mom and Annabeth awkwardly.

"Mom! Annabeth!" They looked towards me. Annabeth sobbed. My mom ran towards me but my dad stopped her.

"He's in a dream, Sally. You can see him but you can't touch him." He reminded her. My mom looked like she wanted to hug me anyways.

"Annabeth." I whispered. I looked at her curiously. She showed me the paper. It wasn't a regular piece of paper; it was a photo. It was _the_ photo that Kronos took when I was kissing her forehead. For a Titan Lord who'd been around for eons, he took pretty damn good quality photos. Annabeth had just begun to glow with a soft golden light and my eyes were pressed closed, kissing her forehead, the chains dragging behind me. She looked up at me with tearful eyes.

" _Two shall come back, one left in chains."_ She recited. "I wanted that to be me, for once. I wanted you to be happy, for once." She said. I reached out for her face and winced as my finger shifted in its socket.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, standing up.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Yeah, nothing my ass." She retorted.

"Fine. I'm in Kronos' clutches, again, I'm in chains, again-"

"With your hand." She cut me off.

"I know." I sighed. "I got mad at.. Well, everything… and I punched the wall and like broke my finger or something."

"Yay!" Apollo shouted. I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Like dude, I get that all the gods have peaceful lives up on Olympus but jeez, harsh much?

"I get to do something." He singsonged. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you even heal me in a dream? Isn't this all in my head? This isn't like real, is it?"

"As a famous man once said, 'of course it's happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean it is not real?'" Apollo sighed.

"Who the hell is Harry?" I snapped.

"Doesn't matter." He said. "What matters is I can heal you." Apollo stepped forward. I watched closely as he put his hand on my finger. I almost expected myself to disappear or become fuzzy like a hologram when it's touched. However, my finger began to mend itself under my skin. I thanked Apollo quietly and turned to Annabeth who was itching to say something.

"We can't figure out where you are, though." Annabeth said.

"Um, Kronos' lair thing." I said obviously.

"Yeah, I know. We found the place where his lair apparently was, but it's not there anymore. It just… disappeared. There's no trace of it. So, maybe he took you somewhere else while you were sleeping. As long as you stay in one place, though, we'll be fine. We might be able to track you down. This dream used a lot of power. There'll be a visible energy line for Apollo to follow."

"Wait, can Kronos see it?"

"No. Apollo created the dream, so only he can see the energy line."

"Okay. I'll be here. It's not like I have anywhere else to go." I muttered.

"Be safe, Percy." Annabeth tried to kiss me but my image faltered.

"I created the dream. Only I can touch him." Apollo said.

"Thank you." I croaked. My mom stared at me, biting her lip.

"Come home safely, please?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'll try my best." I promised. My body was thrown to the floor. I grunted. A shooting pain shot up my leg as something pressed down on it. I looked up at Apollo desperately. He lurched forward, trying to grab at me. My image flickered. My eyes widened. _Kronos_ , I thought. Then, I was yanked out of the dream into a very angry looking Kronos.

Annabeth POV

I groaned, pulling my hair in frustration.

"Annabeth, dear. Do you want something to eat?" Sally's gentle voice entered the room. I looked up and saw her carrying a bag of chips and a sandwich.

"Thanks." I said, getting up and taking it from her. I broke the sandwich in half and gave her half. She bit into it, trying for a smile.

"I'm just.. Trying to figure out how to get Percy back from Kronos."

"I know it's hard. I'm his mother. Okay, calm down, Annabeth. Calm down and breathe." She soothed. I looked into her eyes, hesitantly. She was scared too. Her son was at the mercy of a merciless Titan. But she was trying to be strong. I could be strong for her. I took a deep breath and ate. I stopped thinking about Percy and how to save him. For a peaceful moment, everything was fine. Then a thought struck in my mind. I groaned.

"It didn't work?" She asked.

"No, it was fine for a moment. But I'm Athena's child. I can't help but think. I'm going to bet you Kronos is really mad. If he's that mad, and he knows we're trying to track him down, what if he moves Percy?"

"Oh, no."

"Oh my gods he's going to move him. Oh my gods I know he's gonna move him." I panicked. Sally hugged me, whispering words of encouragement.

"How are you so calm?" I asked shakily.

"Because as a goddess, I have to model perfection and ease. Calmness comes easily to me, dear." She laughed. I gave a weak laugh.

"What if Percy is really in danger, though?"

"Trust me. I know he's in danger. But my son is really strong. He suffered years- _centuries_ \- of Kronos' torture. Now he knows we have his back. He'll be even stronger."

"If I know Percy, the fact that we're alive is a relief as well as a burden."

"Why?"

"Kronos can take us and use us to make him obey him. And there's nothing stopping him. Kronos is one of the most powerful beings in the world. And Percy is the other half; the only other person who can defeat him. Percy is the only one who has a chance at defeating him. But, he's in chains."

Percy POV

I ducked as another object was thrown at me.

"That was a knife!" I shrieked, looking at the dagger that was hilt deep in the wall.

"You were going to escape. I told you that escape wasn't possible!" He growled. He flung another dagger at me. It grazed my shoulder and implanted itself on the wall with my shirt. He flicked another dagger at my other shoulder. I winced and tried to wriggle out of this trap. The blades were close enough to my neck for me to not move too much.

"Torture was going to start tomorrow. But, I'm bumping up the schedule." He grinned evilly. A water bucket shimmered into existence.

"What-?" I began. A towel materialized out of thin air and plopped into the bucket. Then, finally, a huge giant appeared.

"Oh, no." I muttered. "It's giant ugly face." I raised my face to look him in the eyes. I grinned weakly. Polybotes looked _angry_.

-time skip-

I struggled on the cold metal table. Polybotes flicked a hand and a knife shot down from the ceiling. I flinched but the blade never came. It was tied to a thin string, pointing precariously close to my neck. I stilled.

"Okay, so this is new." Kronos said.

"Two centuries and you haven't done this yet?" I asked. He growled. I shut my mouth.

"Polybotes, put that wet towel over his face. Tie it loosely around his neck and make sure only his nose and mouth are covered. I want him to see us torture his friend."

"My- my friend? Who? Who did you bring-" Polybotes smacked my face with the flat of the blade. A figure stumbled into the dim-lit room, dragging chains along. It was definitely a boy. A scrawny, black haired-

"Nico!" I shouted. The son of Hades tugged at his chains but walked forward, glaring at Kronos murderously. The towel was tied around my neck and Polybotes _accidentally_ choked me. Accidently, my ass.

The towel pressed against my face, which would be suffocating if I wasn't a son of Poseidon, those idiots. As soon as I thought that, Kronos spoke up.

"Now, Polybotes. Your poison is deadly to sons of Poseidon, yes?" I froze.

"Of course."

"Make. Him. Suffer." Kronos said coldly. I struggled, shaking my head, trying to get out of the towel. Polybotes slapped me, sending poison down my throat and pain on my face. I coughed and gasped for air, only to swallow more poison. Nico ran forward.

"Percy!" His voice was far away. My eyes felt heavy.

"Go to sleep and it will be Nico's turn." Kronos warned. I heard that loud and clear. So I kept breathing in the poison.

"P-ple-please." I choked out. "S-stop." The towel lifted from my face. I gasped for clean air, retching and gagging. I coughed out some poison, still feeling the burning.

"Once upon a time, Polybotes wanted the son of Poseidon at his feet. Once upon a time, Polybotes wanted to take him to the depths of the ocean and poison him and kill him slowly." Kronos said wickedly. I struggled furiously.

Kronos took Nico by his hair and dragged him away from us, kicking and screaming. I watched as a glass wall built up around me. It began slowly filling with water. A rock replaced the table and chains replaced my cuffs. I was breathing fine. I forced the poison out of my lungs with a loud cough. Polybotes jumped in, his giant body barely creating a splash.

"This will be fun, son of Poseidon." He grinned.

"No! Fight me instead. Don't win this way. Don't be such a coward and fight me!" I screamed desperately. I glanced out and saw Nico in combat with Kronos. Kronos aimed a strike and Nico, but Nico used that powerful strike to cut off his chains. He grinned darkly, shaking out his hair. He drew his sword and went into battle.

"No, no. I don't mind being a coward. I want to kill you slowly." He growled. _I can control poison_! I almost shouted. Then I wanted to hit my head. _You can control poison, you idiot._ _He has no power over you_. Polybotes shot a stream of poison at me too quickly for me to react. I pushed the poison out of my lungs. I split my mind into two parts. One controlling the water to break apart my bonds, and one pushing away the poison that the giant was sending at me. My bonds shattered. I stood up on the rock and took a deep breath of clean water. I jumped up and shot myself toward Polybotes. My sword was in my hand but it clanged against Polybotes' armor uselessly. I swiped at his legs, making a deep gash. He roared. Kronos and Nico stopped fighting to see what was happening. Kronos stared dumbfounded at Polybotes, who was bleeding. Nico just gave me an impressed look and stabbed at Kronos. Kronos caught the strike. I turned back towards Polybotes. I leaped onto his head and stabbed downward. He roared and swatted me off of his head. I smacked into the glass but the water healed my bruise and cracked rib immediately. My sword appeared in my hand, not in my pocket. And I knew that my father was helping me. I charged into battle. My dad wasn't here in person, but he was here, helping me. I could kill Polybotes. My vision turned fuzzy but I leaped onto Polybotes head again and yanked a few basilisks out of his hair. I jumped out of the water and he followed.

"Okay, dad. It's just you and me, together, fighting." I muttered. I raised my sword and plunged it into Polybotes' neck. He gave one final shout and exploded into monster dust. Nico and Kronos had stopped fighting again. Kronos was staring at the monster dust, but Nico was staring at me and he was illuminated in a blue light.

"Why are you glowing?" I asked him.

"I'm not glowing, Percy. It's you. The blessing of Poseidon." He replied. I stared at him. I lifted my arms and saw a blue glow. The color shifted to red.

"Um, I'm red." I said stupidly.

"Blessing of Ares."

"Wait, isn't that only for his children?"

"I thought so. I guess he found you a worthy fighter."

"Worthy fighter, my ass." Kronos growled. He tackled me but he stumbled back. I grabbed his arm and cut it off. He roared and bled golden ichor. I cut off his head. The golden blood on my hands didn't even faze me. I cut Kronos into pieces, so angry at everything that he ever did. I was cutting him up, each piece for someone who died because of him. Silena. Beckendorf. Ethan. Luke. Michael. Nico was staring at me in half horror and half awe. I gathered up his pieces and Nico opened the earth below us. The ground split and I dropped the pieces into the depths of Tartarus. The ground closed and I collapsed, no longer glowing. Nico stood over me, shouting something. I didn't hear him. I blacked out and for once, I had a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, I was completely confused. I was in a cell, but I was almost certain that Nico and I had destroyed Polybotes and Kronos. I stared at the chains on my wrist and saw a shadow cast on the floor. I looked up.

"What-" I began.

"Your _dream_ ," he spat, "was just a dream. You can't defeat me. Not that easily." Kronos glared down at me.

"Blessing of Ares? Really?" He snorted. "Ares only gives his blessing to his children and to the most powerful warriors in a millenia."

"I defeated him." I pointed out.

"True enough. However, he's only a god. Try me." He challenged. I thought about the dream. It wouldn't be that easy.

"And if I don't win?"

"You serve me."

"And if I do win?"

"I'll be dead." He said with a 'duh' tone.

"Oh. Right."

"So.. Challenge accepted?" He asked. I hesitated. Saying yes would mean my doom. Kronos never plays fair. He would beat me quickly. If I said no, it would show me as a coward but I would be able to live.

A thousand thoughts swirled through my head. I made my decision. "No." I bit my lip, watching him carefully. The chains on my wrist twisted in the air and pressed my arms onto my back. The chains lifted me up to my feet, gasping in pain. I was leaning forward, barely on my feet as Kronos bent down to eye level with me.

"Good choice." He growled. He flicked his hand and the chains dropped me weakly to my knees. He flicked my chin with the tip of his scythe so I was facing up at him.

"Lashes." He said. My eyes widened.

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"N-no." I swallowed nervously. "Not lashes." I said with an undertone of begging. He smirked.

"Oh, Jackson. When have I _ever_ listened to you?" He snarled. Someone came into the room. At first, all I could see was fire. I squinted. Then I heard a faint clanging as the figure made its way over to me. Kronos smiled and the torches flickered on with fire. I adjusted to the light and refocused on the figure. I gasped. Ripped cheerleading uniform, fire for hair, one metal leg and one donkey leg.

"Kelli." I groaned quietly. She sneered.

"Perseus." She whispered seductively. "You look so, _so_ handsome. Even in chains. You'll look even more handsome covered in blood."

"Your blood? I don't mind being covered in your blood."

"How many lashes?" She snapped.

"None." I tried. Kronos smacked me hard. I tasted blood on the side of my lip.

"Twenty."

"For what?" I demanded.

"Thirty."

"No, I just want to know why." I argued.

"Forty."

"What did I do?" I screamed.

"Fifty." He growled. I opened my mouth but he cut me off. "Another word out of you and it's 100 lashes." I shut my mouth.

"Percy Jackson." He spat. He made me rise to my feet.

"Let's make this fun. How about we get you a trial? Don't worry. I'll be the judge." Kronos grinned.

"That's the end of me." I mumbled.

Kronos swiveled around in his chair and banged the gavel.

"We are here for the trial or Perseus Jackson, for crimes against monsters." Kronos announced. The room was filled with bloodthirsty monsters and I'm pretty sure I was the only demigod here. I scanned them and saw these were all monsters I'd killed: all monsters who can testify against me to kill me. Even my so called lawyer was a monster. A telkhine. I shifted in my handcuffs uncomfortably. I saw another empousai slash her sister to dust.

"Our first witness." Kronos called. The Minotaur stood. I groaned.

"What crime did he commit against you?" Kronos asked.

"HUH- GRAH- ROD." He grunted. Kronos nodded.

"Anything else?"

n Tartarus. My lips turned blue. I wondered if I could… Ice is a form of water.. I wonder if I can melt ice. I focused, trying to find water. Immediately, the ice responded. I focused on moving the ice off of me. The ice slid off of my face and into my hands. I slammed it onto Khione's face. She toppled backwards, flailing her arms. The monsters gasped. There were murmurs and a dude with a _lot_ of acne began to help her up. She waved her hand to shoo him away. That probably didn't help my case.

"Do you see-"

"I never even fought her!" I interrupted, pointing at Khione.

"I don't _care_." Kronos said.

"Do you see how he has no respect for me? I'm just a _minor_ goddess and he attacks me." Khione said with a thick voice, like she was on the verge of crying. Tears dropped from her eyes: beads of ice dropped from her eyes and hit the floor with soft pings.

"Fake." I coughed. I cleared my throat.

"What?" I asked innocently. Khione stepped forward.

"Why you little-" I blasted water at her as she came forward. She flew back into her seat. The monsters surged forward. Someone grabbed my neck and lifted me up. I rose three feet off the ground, struggling and kicking. I gasped for air.

"Throw him down! Let us punish him for what he did to us!" They shouted.

"No! We follow my orders." Kronos growled. "Iapetus, put him down."

"Brother, I am Iapetus no more. My friend called me. So I escaped from Father and came. I am Bob! I am Percy's friend." Bob said.

"Too tight! Choking me." I choked out. Bob laid me in his hands. I breathed. He stuck me in his pocket. He was still wearing his janitors uniform. I peeked out, loving the comfort of this. The pocket was a little too small for me to stretch out but if I stood my whole head was exposed. Kronos rose to his full height. Bob pointed his spear a"GUF!" Need-A-Kleenex Ugly Bull Man added. Kronos' eyes glinted.

"He killed you." Kronos said plainly. The Minotaur grunted. "Twice." Kronos corrected. There was an uproar from the other monsters. I swallowed.

"Thank you." Kronos said. "Next!"

"Ugh. Percy Jackson is soo handsome but he only kills me. The first time, his girlfriend killed me. The second time was in Tartarus and some Titan dude killed me."

"My brother." Kronos said icily. "Iapetus."

"Bob." I corrected. Kronos' eyes zeroed in on me.

"Iapetus. My brother who you corrupted."

"He was corrupted before! I made him better-" My voice faltered. Had I made him better? He ended up being killed. How had I really made him better. He forgot his family; I know how that feels. I made him forget his whole life so he could help the gods and demigods.

"You see?" Kelli shrieked. "He can't even convince _himself_ that he's not guilty."

"I-" I began.

"There will be time for the defendant's testimony later." Kronos said. "Please have a seat, Kelli."

"Wait-" I began. Ice began to form on my mouth. A thin layer of ice wrapped around my head, first blocking my mouth. Frost formed on my hair. What monster- Oh. I faintly remembered Jason and Leo telling me about the ice goddess, Khione. They fought her when they were fighting Porphyrion and when I was it Kronos.

"Stay out of this, Iapetus."

"Percy is my friend."

"Titans aren't _friends_ with _demigods_." Kronos shouted.

"Percy is my friend." Bob insisted.

"Bob, is Damasen here?" I whispered. Bob looked down at me then nodded discreetly.

"Damasen? That disgrace of a giant?" Kronos laughed.

"You're no match for him. He almost defeated Tartarus himself. If Tartarus wasn't immortal, Damasen would have destroyed him."

"Now, now Bob. You flatter me." Damasen walked into the room. He pointed at Kronos. Black energy fizzled on his fingertip. Kronos' eyes widened.

"Did you know a giant can defeat a Titan?" Damasen blasted him so quickly I almost missed it. Kronos rolled out of the way quickly. He drew his scythe.

"You're on buddy." Kronos scowled. Damasen met Kronos' first strike with his drakon bone. The bone shattered on impact but he quickly drew another one. The scythe hit Damasen's shoulder. He didn't even flinch. Dirt rose up slowly, as if hesitating. The dirt covered his wound and crumbled away, leaving no scar. Bob jumped as the scythe skidded under his feet. I flew out of his pocket and into the crowd of monsters. I swallowed and began to crawl away quietly. Someone stepped on my arm. There was a snap and pain shot up my arm, almost making me black out. I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming. I looked up to see who broke my arm. It was a demigod. He had a gold mask on with gold clothes and gold sword. I cursed silently. He stared down at me and I could see his sneer. He grabbed my hair, smacked a hand over my mouth and dragged me out of the room. He brought me into another room, dimly lit. I could barely see his gold figure. He tossed me on the ground and laughed.

"Well, well. We meet again."

"You swore." I growled. "You swore on the Styx." He narrowed his eyes.

"There's always a loophole."

"What are you talking about?" I growled as I struggled to my feet.

"I swore not to bother you anymore. I won't be bothering you. She will." He said. Kelli walked into the room.

"I really hate you." I sighed weakly. She sneered.

"As if I care. And the feelings mutual." She hissed. I was about to retort but a strangled scream left my mouth instead. Kelli's hand dripped with leftover smoking poison. I dropped to my knees in pain, screaming. I staggered back onto my feet, accidently grasping Chrysaors shoulder. He flung me off and I flew across the room. I flinched, biting back a sob. My vision went hazy. When it cleared, I saw Kelli being handed.. A stick? She switched it on and it buzzed with electricity. I scrambled away, my hoarse voice begging.

"No, please- AHHHHHH!" It left a burn on my skin. I hissed and watched the skin around the burn blacken.

"St-stop.." I croaked. Kelli laughed and jabbed me with the cattle prod again. I flinched away.

"You brought me so much pain, Percy Jackson." She jabbed my rib cage, hard. I let loose a piercing scream. She only sneered.

"I'll get Khione to hang you with ice. I'll make sure she keeps you alive. Her ice is made of water, so it will heal you. But there'll be frostbites that come with it. I will bring Annabeth and chain her at my bedpost and make her watch as I take advantage of you. I'll torture you then make you confess your love for me. When you see the damage you've done to your little girlfriend, _maybe_ I'll let you go. _In Tartarus_. Your life is going to be a living hell. I'll make sure of it." She stuck it in my back, burning through my shirt and leaving bloody wound. I screamed hoarsely, tears stinging my eyes.

"What do you have to say to that, Percy Jackson?" She snapped. I swallowed down the huge lump in my throat.

"You'll make my life a living hell?" I repeated weakly. She sneered widely.

"Wh-what else is n-new?" I said quietly. Shock flittered across her face but it was gone as soon as it came. She gripped the front of my shirt and I was pulled weakly into her face.

"Get ready for hell." She growled.

"I was born ready." I shot back wearily. Then I passed out in pain and exhaustion.

 **OKAY THIS IS LIKE A HUGELY LATE UPDATE BUT ITS BC I DONT HAVE AN EXCUSE TO GO ON MY COMPUTER ANYMORE SO I HAVE TO TYPE AS MUCH AS I CAN IN THE SPACE OF 10 MINUTES AND CONTINUE LIKE THE NEXT WEEK OKAY BYE**

 **Quote for Today:**

 _ **"A strong person is not the one who doesn't cry. A strong person is the one who cries and sheds tears for a moment, then gets up and fights again." By I don't know.**_


End file.
